


Curtain Call

by easyliving



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Lesbian Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyliving/pseuds/easyliving
Summary: The sequel to my previous story, “Center Stage” which takes place a year after the epilogue.Therese and Carol are busier than ever with their careers and co-parenting Rindy, who is just about to begin middle school. Over the course of their relationship, the couple’s love for each other has only grown immensely, however, marriage is bound to come with its own difficulties and complications. Therese is at the peak of her dance career while Carol is becoming increasingly aware of her age with every coming day and therefore questions her permanence in the other woman’s life. When someone from her past resurfaces unexpectedly and an alluring woman sets eyes on Therese, Carol is forced to confront deep rooted insecurities and fears about both her relationship and herself.
Relationships: Abby Gerhard/Original Character(s), Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Original Character(s)
Comments: 263
Kudos: 181





	1. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to my previous story, "Center Stage" so I would recommend reading that work first before starting this one :)

Carol used to confidently believe that she would never marry again after being with and consequently divorcing Harge. It wasn’t necessarily that she no longer believed in the institution of marriage, but her confidence and hope in finding another and more compatible partner, had become extremely low. After all, her relationship with Harge even when it had been tolerable, was never one full of love or healthy emotional support. It was a match made purely out of convenience and a desire to have stability. It was during her marriage that Carol had realized how much of a free spirit she was, how much she hated to be caged in or controlled by expectations and standards. She deeply valued her independence, but that didn’t mean that she was completely content in being alone. She had felt alone in her relationship with Harge and alone in a more literal way during that time Rindy wasn’t living with her. It was an all consuming feeling that no one really favoured and it had a way of distorting Carol’s sense of reality. During those moments it seemed that those feelings of isolation held some sort of secret truth to an aspect of her character or her life, that she was actually in this all on her own. It was because of these reasons that when the divorce was finalized, Carol thought she would be single for the rest of her life. Then Therese Belivet appeared out of nowhere. 

They were just over a year into their marriage and Carol still couldn’t wrap her head around it, that this young woman, this incredible freak of nature had somehow come into her life and decided to love her. It was strange that Therese was so frequently feeling doubtful about how she had charmed Carol, because Carol was always feeling the opposite. In her eyes, Therese was this young, beautiful, intelligent, ambitious and incredibly interesting woman and person, the world was hers for the taking. She could have her pick of whoever she wanted to have as a romantic partner, but she set eyes on Carol and the blonde would forever be grateful that she did. Their budding romance had been a whirlwind of ups and downs, however, Carol truly believed it helped to strengthen their relationship and personal connection, they were better for it in the end. Their first year of their marriage had indeed been full of those honeymoon feelings, but it was also strongly rooted in reality. Perhaps it was because Carol had a child, perhaps it was because they had already been through a lot emotionally, but Therese had quickly adjusted in regards to what it meant to be in a marriage, what it meant to be a real partner. Among all the romantic dates, stolen kisses and nights making love were hours spent doing homework with Rindy, doing pick up and drop offs as well as purchasing their first home together. Carol genuinely felt like they were a team, each other’s equals. 

A lot of things had changed for them in the two years that they had known each other. Carol was no longer Therese’s mentor at Uncovered, they were married now and a part of an actual family unit with Rindy. They had moved out of Carol’s apartment shortly after they had gotten married and into a beautiful home that was a fitting symbol for the start of a new chapter together. Rindy would be starting middle school soon, Abby had a steady girlfriend for once that she was getting serious about, Therese was at the peak of her dance career and Uncovered was thriving. Things couldn’t be going better for Carol and the most important people in her life. She was pleasantly surprised at how her relationship had only improved with Therese over this time, she had secretly been scared that these bigger levels of commitments would lead to more conflicts, but she had been proven wrong time and time again. There was something though, perhaps her deeply ingrained cynicism or intuition that warned her that things would not always be this way. 

That it was just a matter of time before something or someone came to disrupt the peace. 

\- - - - 

“Mommy can you help me with my math homework?”

Carol smiled at her daughter from her spot in the kitchen, “You might want to save that for when Mom comes home, you know she’s better at math than I am. Any English or Social Studies to do?”

Rindy flipped through the small array of paper she had splayed across the dining room table, “I have a worksheet about verbs, nouns and adverbs…”

Carol wiped her hands off on a kitchen towel, “That’s more up my street. Let’s see what we have here,” she said as she pulled out a chair and sat next to Rindy. 

It was then that the front door to their home opened and Therese came through dressed in her dance gear, her bag slung over her shoulder. It had been two years and Carol was just as, if not more enchanted by those large and honest green eyes. Seeing her wife still caused her pulse to race, her chest to flutter and Carol hoped it would always be that way. The two women locked eyes and shared a knowing, intimate look before Rindy turned in her seat to see her other mother standing there. 

“Mom!” Rindy exclaimed with a wide smile. 

Therese walked over to the two blondes and kissed the top of Rindy’s head, “Hi baby, how was school?” 

“Good! We learned about marine animals today,” Rindy said enthusiastically. 

“Well that sounds fun,” Therese kneeled down so she could look the small blonde in the eye, “Do you have a favorite?” she asked with genuine interest. 

Rindy deliberated, “The octopus!”

Therese laughed, “They’re super smart creatures so that seems fitting,” she said lovingly. 

Carol smiled at the scene. To any passersby it was just a normal, domestic moment shared between family, however, it held more significance to the blonde. There was a time in her life when she genuinely believed that she would be spending the remainder of it alone, but had quickly received several blessings in sequence. First meeting Therese, then Rindy moving back in, then marrying Therese and finding a new home for them all. Carol felt like she was experiencing an embarrassment of riches and felt eternally grateful and appreciative. That idealistic and slightly romanticized filter had returned to the outlook on her life and she was trying her best to be present and notice all the small and seemingly significant moments. 

Carol leaned across the table and covered her daughter’s hand with her own, “Rindy, can you please go wash up before dinner?”

“Okay!” Rindy kissed Therese’s cheek then bounded up the stairs. 

Therese made a move to follow her, but Carol cleared her throat. Therese turned, confused. 

“Um, where’s my kiss hello?” Carol asked, her eyebrow narrowing. 

Therese grinned and walked over to her wife, “I’m all sweaty babe,” she protested weakly as she leaned down.

“That’s never stopped me before darling,” Carol murmured before pulling Therese down by the neck and into a kiss. 

Therese giggled into Carol’s mouth and the blonde felt a surge of happiness bubble within her as she smoothly pulled the brunette onto her lap. Carol wrapped a hand around Therese’s waist while the other woman’s hands made their way into Carol’s blonde bob, tugging gently. 

Kissing Therese still was the most magical thing to Carol, the intimate contact always pulled her out of her thoughts and elsewhere, into space. The familiarity and confidence between them had obviously grown over time, but there was still that fresh excitement and spontaneity, as if it were happening for the first time. 

“Rindy is going to fly down those stairs in a couple of moments,” Therese said in between kisses, breathless. 

“Let her,” Carol said nonchalantly, “It will give her a reminder of how in love her parents are.”

Carol could feel her wife smile against her lips, “Not that she needs it.”

“No, you’re right,” Carol kissed Therese’s forehead, “Are you going to shower before dinner?” 

“Yes, I’m desperate to get out of these clothes,” Therese jumped up, “Is that alright?”

“Of course.”

\- - - - 

“How were rehearsals today?” Carol asked Therese as she passed one of the serving dishes over to her. 

“Good!” Therese started to serve herself some food, “Our director is going to be assigning parts for the upcoming show soon. There’s a big duet that everyone wants a go at.”

“Well that’s exciting. Are you interested at all?”

“Yes, it’s a dream to do a romantic duet for any classical dancer. Those pieces are what hold a lot of ballet shows together.”

“I have complete faith in you darling,” Carol smiled at the brunette from across the table, “I wouldn’t be surprised if one of those parts was given to you.”

Therese glanced at Rindy, “Mommy loves inflating my ego, huh?” she asked with a conspiratorial wink. 

“No, it’s true! You’re an amazing dancer!” Rindy gushed. 

Carol laughed as Therese reached over and lovingly messed up Rindy’s hair, “You know our daughter is always right,” the blonde said with a smug smile. 

Therese rolled her eyes playfully, “She is. That doesn’t mean, however, that both of you aren’t completely biased though.”

Carol shrugged, “We’ve been having this discussion for two years and are going to keep on having it darling. I thought you were talented long before I even really knew you-”

“-before you two fell in love,” Rindy said in a sing-song voice, making the couple laugh. 

Therese held up her hands, “Fine, fine I concede. I should have known better than to pick a fight with two Ross women.”

Carol shared an identical grin with her daughter before reaching across the table and giving her a high five. Therese shook her head amusedly and looked at Carol with a mischievous sparkle in her green eyes. 

\- - - - 

“Abby’s invited us out for drinks tomorrow night, apparently she has some big news,” Carol said as she washed up in their ensuite later that evening. 

“Good, I hope?” Therese inquired as she looked at Carol from the room over, already curled up in their bed. 

Carol’s brow quirked, “I’m not sure, she sounded rather mysterious about it all when we talked last.”

Therese paused, “I hope everything is okay with her and Florence. Do you think something has happened between them?”

“God I hope not. They had such a good streak going, Abby seems to be really serious about her.”

“How long has it been, just over a year?”

“I don’t even want to consider it. I’ve grown rather fond of her myself to be honest,” Carol said with a small smile, “I would hate to have to choose sides.”

Therese chuckled, “Like you would have a hard time deciding. Abby is your best friend after all.”

“Abby doesn’t own an incredibly beautiful michelin star restaurant that we are frequently invited to though,” Carol pointed out playfully. 

“She would be so heart warmed to know that those many years of friendship have no leverage over your love of fine dining,” Therese said through a grin. 

Carol turned out the bathroom light and lingered in the doorway, “I just want her to be happy is all. She deserves to be with someone who loves her. To have something like we have.”

“I guess there’s no point in making assumptions. We’ll find out tomorrow,” Therese concluded. 

“Always so wise, aren’t you?” Carol stated as she crawled into bed and under the covers with Therese. 

The brunette lovingly wrapped her arms loosely around Carol’s waist and moved closer, her cheek pressed against the blonde’s chest. Carol enjoyed the immediate warmth of the other woman’s skin against hers and tenderly ran her hand through Therese’s cropped, dark hair. 

Some time passed before Therese whispered, “You’re right though.”

“Hm?”

“Abby deserves to be happy. I want everyone to experience love,” Therese looked up and Carol felt herself get lost in her large green eyes.

“A love like this,” Therese added before snaking a hand behind Carol’s neck and pulling her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I received an overwhelming number of requests for a sequel to, “Center Stage” so I am happy to be revisiting these characters and continuing their story. 
> 
> For age/time references Therese is now 27, Rindy is 10 and Carol is soon to turn 40. 
> 
> xoxo easyliving


	2. Matured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol find out about Abby's "big news"

Therese’s life had consistently been one of countless surprises and unexpected turns. Perhaps this had consequently made her more spontaneous and unphased by the various sudden changes she had experienced, both good and bad. From her parents passing unexpectedly when she was young, to having no stable homelife, moving to New York city and launching herself into her dance career, she had grown incredibly adaptable. These important junctures that had occurred in her life gave her an inherent sense of reality and appreciation of time and just how fleeting it was. Because of this she would say that she had quite a grounded perception and outlook on life, she didn’t live with lenses of extremes that construed her overall approach to her decisions and opinions. 

Growing up, she had always been called mature, or beyond her years and she was never quite sure what to make of the statements, that was just who she was, not some strategic act or put on persona. She knew that these observations were veiled compliments of some sort, however, they always made her feel out of place, that she was strange and different from those around her. For a long time these frequent evaluations of her character and personality made her feel isolated, she struggled to make friends when she was younger and this consequently made her very independent and strong willed. She gradually grew a thick skin and a more defined sense of self to the point that people’s comments didn’t bother her or affect her anymore, she knew who she was and was no longer willing to hide. Meeting Dannie was a tremendous confidence booster in her teens, he had always shown her such kindness and patience. He was her first real aly and her best friend to this day, never failing to demonstrate to her what true friendship was. A long span of time passed when he was one of the few people Therese felt that she could trust, one of the few that truly understood her. Then she met Carol. 

Therese thought she knew a lot about relationships and love before she met Carol. She’d had several boyfriends, seen her friends go through multiple heartbreaks, she had expectations and standards in her mind built up around the notion, but all of this was quickly subverted once the magnetic blonde entered her life. Carol had shown her what love truly was, what it should be. That intensity of emotion was something she had never experienced before, not with Richard, not with anyone she had been with. In some ways perhaps she had settled in her relationships, had been too complacent with the kind of treatment and experiences she had been having. Carol seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to show her what it meant to be an exceptional girlfriend, partner and wife. Everyday with the woman truly felt like some sort of fairytale, as cheesy as it was. Therese was beyond grateful to be married to such a wonderful person and pinched herself on the daily. How did she get lucky enough to be with someone like Carol? 

While the brunette had always hoped to get married someday, she would never have expected to be married at twenty-six. She always thought because of her career, finding a life partner would be something that came later for her than for others. Now at twenty-seven and a year into her marriage, Therese was beyond pleased with how well things were going. While she would have never turned down Carol’s proposal, not in a million years, she had briefly wondered if they were rushing by getting married after knowing each other for hardly eight months. It had felt like the natural step given how much they had gone through together, and how permanent and present they were in each other’s lives, but Therese had wondered how it would change the dynamics of their relationship. Most things didn’t change, was what she found out gradually. There were obviously more commitments and responsibilities that came with being married, also with there being a child involved, however, Therese didn’t find there to be a drastic shift in her life or her feelings towards Carol. If possible, she found herself falling even more for the blonde with every coming day and she desperately hoped that those feelings would never fade. 

\- - - - 

Rehearsals had just commenced for the day and Therese was tired, dripping with sweat, but feeling exhilarated and inspired as per usual. Joining the American Ballet Theatre had turned out to be the best and most rewarding decision of her career, it was one that had brought her countless opportunities and invaluable knowledge and training. She would have never gotten here without Carol’s support, however, her wife continued to insist that it was indeed her own talent that landed her this position. 

Therese was packing up when Phillipa and Thomasin, her two closest friends in the company, approached her with excited expressions. 

“Did you hear the news?” the two asked in almost perfect unison. 

Therese grinned, “No, but I assume that you two are about to fill me in.”

Phillipa looked around the rehearsal space then leaned forward conspiratorially, “Apparently someone new is joining the company.”

Thomasin nodded her head in agreement, “Really soon. Like, next week soon.”

Therese was confused, “So close to the start of the new season? Isn’t the director assigning parts next week?”

“I think that’s exactly why. I think they have their eye on this girl specifically for the duet that everyone is buzzing about,” Phillipa explained. 

“Wait what girl?” Therese asked, “Do you know who she is?”

Thomasin lowered her voice, “Apparently she’s fresh out of Julliard, Gemma Roberts is her name I think.” 

“Sounds familiar…” Therese tried to place the name, but failed to do so.

“Well, I’m definitely intrigued now,” she said after a moment’s pause. 

“I think we all are,” Phillipa commented. 

\- - - - 

“Wait, we have to go right, not left.”

“Should I trust you to be the navigator?”

“Everything looks different at night darling, forgive me.”

Carol flashed Therese a dazzling smile, then squeezed their interlocked hands. It was the evening and the couple were on their way to meet one Abby Gerhard. Dannie had been enlisted to watch Rindy while they were out and Therese knew that a movie night was likely in store for the both of them. 

“Have you been to this place before?” Therese asked when they turned down another street. 

The blonde’s head was in her phone, “No, but knowing Abby it’s likely a lesbian bar and the drinks are probably ridiculously expensive. Ah, here we are.”

The two women entered the chosen establishment which proved to be a lively spot with interesting decor, thudding music and of course, other queer women. They found Abby instantly, already nursing a glass of some kind of alcohol in one of the booths in the back. The woman spotted them immediately and waved them over enthusiastically. She looked to be in good spirits, no great spirits, Therese observed. Hopefully this was a sign that her news was positive and not negative like Carol and her had dreaded previously. 

“I can always trust you to find the most interesting places dear,” Carol said as she kissed Abby on the cheek. 

Abby grinned, “Did you ever doubt me, Carol?”

Therese slid into the booth and gave Abby a hug, “It’s so nice to see you, Abby. We haven’t been out, just the three of us in a while.”

“I guess that’s what happens when you’re married and have a ten year old to raise. Makes it harder to track you down,” Abby said playfully.  
The auburn haired woman looked around briefly before casually adding, “I suppose that’s going to be me soon too. Well, not the ten year old part.”

Abby took a sip of her drink and Therese and Carol shared a confused glance. The wheels were turning in Therese’s mind and she had almost figured it out when Abby’s left hand came up to rest on the table, a glittering ring adorning it. Therese found herself gasping loudly, while Carol reached across the table and grabbed her best friend’s hand. 

“You’re getting married?!” Carol exclaimed. 

A couple tears slipped from Abby’s eyes and she smiled wide, “Yes.”

“This is amazing news, I’m so happy for you,” Therese said genuinely, “Who popped the question?”

“Florence did,” Abby wiped at her eyes, “Only last night. We were having dinner at one of her restaurants after hours, as we usually do and she just asked me. I almost had a freaking heart attack,” she said with a laugh. 

“And here I was thinking that something bad had happened!” Carol said with a shake of her head. 

“Well I would never be straight to the point and just tell you,” Abby said with a devious grin, “That would be so out of character for me.”

“Yes, you always did have a flair for the melodrama,” Carol rolled her eyes, “Where’s your lady? Could she not come tonight?”

“She had a work thing, but she was very excited for me to tell you both. We’ve already started planning the ceremony. It’s going to be very low key, very untraditional, but we hoped that you two would help us with the details?” Abby asked hopefully. 

“Of course,” Carol gushed, “You know how much I love shopping and planning.”

“Do you have a venue in mind?” Therese asked. 

“Florence has a lot of connections in the event planning industry. There’s some really incredible spaces in Brooklyn that we are considering.”

“Oh I can picture it now,” Carol said, “Abby I’m so, so happy for you. You deserve this.”

“Thank you,” Abby shook her head in disbelief, “I still can’t believe this happened. That this is happening at all. I never saw myself being engaged, or getting married.”

“And I used to think I would never marry again after Harge,” Carol mused.

The blonde locked eyes with Therese and the younger woman felt herself warm, just like she always did when Carol looked at her. 

Carol winked at her, “Life has a funny way of surprising you.”

\- - - - 

Therese and Carol parted ways with Abby a couple hours later and were on their way home. The couple could have hailed a cab, but the air wasn’t too cold and Dannie had agreed to stay late, so they enjoyed the time alone together. Carol’s arm was tucked in hers and the two had fallen into step alongside each other. 

It was seemingly simple moments like this that always touched Therese, the demonstrations of how Carol and her were always on the same wavelength. How so many aspects of their character and opinions aligned in a way that was perfectly compatible and easy. So often they could communicate without words, could exist in any kind of space or situation together and feel comfortable because of their intrinsic understanding and respect for one another. Therese always thought of their marriage as a partnership and that was truly the best way to define it. In one year they had managed to find a balance that many couples struggled to find after decades of being together. There was no sense of ego or selfishness between them, it was never difficult for them to meet in the middle and to communicate openly with each other. 

Despite the plethora of sights and city nightlife, all Therese wanted to look at was Carol. The brunette wanted to put ownership on Abby’s exciting romantic news, but she always felt this way. 

Carol caught her looking in her peripheral vision, “Something on your mind?” she asked, her blue eyes twinkling. 

Therese shrugged, “Just you.”

Carol’s expression softened, “You’re sweet.”

“I mean it,” Therese said, then after a pause, “Do you remember when we got married?”

“Of course. It was one of the best days of my life,” Carol tugged Therese closer, “All my favorite days have been with you.”

Therese kissed her cheek, “Is it bad that part of me thought it wouldn’t be this good after a year?”

“No. That’s how it is for a lot of people, it’s how it was for me and Harge. Sometimes it’s just right between two people and if you’re lucky enough, it stays that way.”

“Well I feel lucky every day.”

“Me too.”


	3. Braced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Carol's 40th birthday

For Carol, her age was something that was constantly on her mind throughout her life. It was not something she had the pleasure of being reminded of occasionally, or even something she ever forgot about. Perhaps it was her choice of career, a mentality that lingered from her childhood, or the result of being a mother and having a younger woman as a wife, but it was something Carol could never escape despite how much she wanted to. 

As a teenager, her parents were always hounding her about her career and the importance of financial security. They established fear in her that if she didn’t jump at opportunities from a young age, that she would never be successful. They were quite wealthy and wanted their daughter to be the same, to be comfortable. They didn’t understand Carol’s passion for dance and that she wanted to be a dancer no matter the cost, she didn’t care whether she was wealthy or not. When she first entered the dance industry she immediately discovered how incredibly ageist it was. The career of a professional dancer was not a long one and not because of weaning talent, but because of age and this was emphasized even more so for women. Carol knew how competitive the field would be, but was forced to work and train even harder with the knowledge that those glory years would be limited and fleeting. While she was incredibly grateful for how things worked out with Uncovered, she would have loved to continue dancing professionally for as long as she was able to, without the constant ticking of an imagined clock in the back of her head. 

Being a parent was undoubtedly one of Carol’s favorite parts of her life, it gave her meaning, but Rindy was also Carol’s reminder of how short life really was and how fast it passed by. While it was inevitable, she hated to think about how one day she wouldn’t be around to be there for her daughter. Rindy was changing and growing with every coming day into her own person with her own thoughts and opinions and it felt like Carol was going in the opposite direction. In some ways many of Carol’s fears and insecurities surrounding her daughter mirrored those with Therese. She had her doubts when it came to being in a relationship with someone younger, but few of them involved the person’s maturity or lack of life experiences. She often felt like a burden to Therese, that she had brought the brunette’s life to a specific juncture prematurely. While Therese was no child, she was still twenty seven and finding her place in the world. Would the day come when Therese realized that she didn’t need or didn’t want Carol anymore? 

It was for these several reasons that Carol detested thinking about her age and this day, her fortieth birthday, was no exception. 

\- - - - 

That morning, Carol was the first to wake and had a shower before relaxing in the living room with a cup of coffee. Rindy was with Harge for his one weekend a month which was in the terms of their new agreement, so the place was quiet and still. Carol had almost finished her coffee when her phone rang and Harge’s name appeared across the screen. She picked up her phone, answered the call and hoped that she wouldn’t have to have an exchange with her ex husband before talking to her daughter. 

“Hello?”

“Happy Birthday Mommy!”

Carol couldn’t help but smile. Birthday greetings from her daughter were some of the few she could actually tolerate and partially enjoy, she didn’t feel like she had to brace herself. 

“Thank you sweetheart, I wish you were here.”

“Me too. Mom has your gift, she promised she would give it to you for me.”

“What did I do to deserve a daughter as thoughtful as you?”

Carol could tell that Rindy was smiling on the other line, “Say hi to her for me. Have a fun day!”

The line went dead and Carol tossed her phone on the sofa beside her. It was not much later when she heard a door close upstairs and a graceful pair of footsteps hurry down the stairs. Therese’s angelic face soon appeared in the living room and before Carol could process the sight, the brunette launched herself onto the sofa and into Carol’s arms. 

“Happy Birthday!” Therese exclaimed as she peppered Carol’s face in kisses, making the older woman laugh. 

Carol kissed Therese deeply then pressed her forehead against hers, “Thank you darling, I appreciate it.”

“Was that Rindy you were just talking to?”

“Yes, she beat you to the birthday celebration,” Carol smirked, “She said to say hi.”

Therese smiled then looked down momentarily, “I know today isn’t your favorite, but would you let me do something special for you tonight?”

The blonde was touched by how sensitive and considerate Therese always was, her wife never failed to show how deeply and intimately she understood her. 

Carol laced her fingers in the other woman’s, “I would love that. What are we going to do?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

\- - - - 

Later that evening Carol was almost ready for the mysterious outing Therese had planned for them. Carol was wearing red dress pants and a matching blazer with a high collared, sheer shirt underneath. Her blonde bob was off of her face and tied up in a classy knot; she tried her best to feel confident despite knowing that she had just entered a new decade of her life. Is that really what a forty year old woman looked like? She thought to herself as she studied her appearance in the mirror. She wasn’t sure whether she should feel pleased or horrified. Maybe I need some more concealer, she pondered. 

The light in the ensuite suddenly turned off and Therese entered into their bedroom. Carol glanced briefly in her direction then had to do a double take. She couldn’t help herself from staring, her wife looked absolutely beautiful. The years had been a more than good friend to the brunette who had only grown more into her looks during the time that Carol had known her. Therese had an inherently strong and confident presence to her despite being rather petite and shorter than Carol. Years of dancing had left the younger woman’s body lithe and toned underneath the backless green dress she had chosen to wear tonight. Her jaw had grown even more defined these last two years if possible and Carol wondered whether her large eyes had gotten greener. In the end it didn’t matter to Carol, whether there had been changes or none at all. Therese was a vision and she would always see her that way. 

The brunette looked alarmed by Carol’s staring, “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, darling,” Carol shook her head, “I’m just admiring how exquisite you look.”

A small smile appeared across Therese’s lips as she moved closer and ran a hand over the lapel of Carol’s blazer. 

“I could say the same about you,” her wife looked up at her from underneath her dark eyelashes, “You know how much I love you in red.”

Carol pressed her lips against Therese’s ear and lowered her voice, “I’m not sure if I want to go out anymore…”

Therese entertained the intimate contact then took a step back, “Sounds tempting, but we have to go or we’re going to be late.”

Carol pouted, “You’re no fun.”

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. And am not saying no exactly, I’m asking you to be patient,” Therese said with a mischievous wink.

\- - - - 

“Oh Therese, this is incredible! How did you find this place?”

“I have my ways.”

Carol was in awe as Therese guided her deeper into what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, but that was actually an undercover restaurant. Miscellaneous lights hung from the ceiling, the walls were covered in brick and the tables were all beautifully sourced wood adorned with mismatched chairs. Somehow the space managed to be classy and romantic while still maintaining a charming and relaxed atmosphere. What made the restaurant stand out significantly, however, was that one of the large walls was actually a floor to ceiling window with a direct view into the building next door, where couples dance lessons were taking place. Customers essentially had front row entertainment provided for them while they had dinner, the intimate ambience already previously established. 

Therese tugged on Carol’s hand and the two made their way over to a table that was right against the massive window. 

“You’re all about the mystery today aren’t you?” Carol asked her as she observed the slightly smug expression on Therese’s face.

“Doesn’t a little bit of mystery help to keep a marriage alive?” Therese quipped. 

“Perhaps, but I don’t think we need help on that front,” Carol smiled as she sat down in her seat. 

“I wanted it to be special, but not too much. I know you don’t like all the fuss,” Therese said. 

“You’re so patient with me,” Carol said endearingly, “I know most people like celebrating their birthdays, I’ve just never enjoyed mine.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Therese said kindly, “This day isn’t associated with many good memories for you. It’s understandable that you would feel this way.”

“Well if you keep this up maybe I’ll start to enjoy it.”

“I’ve made it my mission to replace the bad memories.”

Carol reached across the table and held Therese’s hand, “Thank you for this darling, I love it.”

“You’re welcome.”

The next couple hours were peaceful and lighthearted, full of playful banter and laughter between the two women. They ate delicious food and spent time watching the couples next door learn to waltz. They were in a public place, but Carol felt like Therese and her were the only ones there, they were in their own little universe. It had been the perfect night, planned with deep consideration and care on Therese’s behalf. It was too perfect to have lasted. 

The waiter came over with the bill and before Carol could collect it, Therese had taken out her card. 

“No paying on your birthday, those are the rules,” the brunette said with a cocked eyebrow. 

Carol smiled politely at the waiter, “I’m being spoiled tonight.”

The waiter nodded approvingly, “All mothers should be spoiled by their children.”

It was a perfectly innocent comment, a mistake that had actually occurred before, but the timing was all wrong. Proof that Carol could never escape reality, the reality of her age. A quiet gasp escaped Therese’s mouth and Carol felt her body tense in a matter of seconds. Therese looked like she was going to say something, but Carol beat her to it.

“We’re married,” she said in a flat, cold tone that she didn’t recognize. 

The poor waiter flushed deep scarlet, obviously embarrassed at the misinterpretation, “My apologies, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“That’s alright,” Therese handed back the card machine, “Thank you,” she said quietly as she studied Carol from across the table. 

Carol barely heard the waiter stutter out their last apologies, her head was ringing and her hand had clenched into a fist as a means to contain her emotion. Any other day the comment would have rolled off her back, but it had a new meaning and weight on this day. Carol looked up and across the table at Therese whose face was a picture of sympathy and reassurance. 

“Let’s go,” the brunette mouthed at her with a sad smile. 

\- - - - 

The moment they got back home Carol washed off her makeup and put on her nightclothes. The magic of today and specifically tonight had worn off on her and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget that this had happened. Typically she could care less about others opinions and perceptions, but she was feeling incredibly raw and sensitive. As Carol got ready for bed, she tried to focus her thoughts, tried to prevent herself from spiraling into a pit of overthinking as Therese watched her with growing concern. 

“Carol…”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Therese,” Carol said dismissively as she took the pins out of her hair. 

“And I don’t think you should go to bed feeling this way. Can we talk about this?”

Something inside Carol snapped and she turned to face Therese, “What am I supposed to say? How many times have we had this conversation? That wasn’t the first time someone mistook us for mother and daughter,” she said distastefully. 

Therese moved closer, “I could care less what other people think. There are always going to be other opinions and assumptions, but what matters is how we feel. That we’re happy.”

Carol felt defeated, “I just hate feeling old, Therese. I feel with every coming year I become more and more insignificant. In every part of my life.”

Therese took both of Carol’s hands in her own, “Carol, you’re only two years older than you were when we first met and to me nothing has changed. You’re still the woman that I fell in love with and that I married a year ago and if anything, my feelings have only grown for you. I will tell you this every day and remind you of how important you are to me and to everyone in your life, but you have to believe it yourself. It’s easy to get reflective and melancholic about time, but it only has as much power as you give it. Today is a celebration of you and the life you lived and the many, many years to come.”

Carol felt her body relax at Therese’s words and she felt a couple tears slip onto her cheeks that the brunette immediately kissed away. 

“You always know what to say. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin our evening.”

“You didn’t,” Therese assured her, “We need to talk about these things.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Carol leaned in and kissed Therese, almost instantly melting at the contact. Therese hummed into Carol’s mouth and guided her over towards their bed. 

“It is technically still your birthday…” a gleam appeared in her eye.  
Carol smiled and sought out the zipper of Therese’s dress, “And I was very patient wasn’t I?”

Therese’s dress was off in a matter of seconds and the blonde playfully pushed her wife onto their bed, eliciting an eruption of giggles from her. The brunette’s fit ceased, however, as Carol descended and crawled over the length of her body. The temperature in the room quickly rose as did the sounds of laboured breathing. It was a good thing that Rindy wasn’t home.


	4. Introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma enters the picture and things heat up (in a good way) between Therese and Carol

The gossip Phillipa and Thomasin had shared with Therese ended up to be true and the young woman found herself walking into rehearsals one day to see an unfamiliar face standing beside their director. There was excited chatter among the other dancers as they took in the new recruit, either people knew who she was and were aware of her talents or were just plainly curious. It was rare for a dance company to bring in a new dancer right before the start of a new season. It would no doubt cause animosity among some who were desperate to attain certain parts in the upcoming show, specifically the duet. 

Once everyone had arrived and put their things down, the director silenced them all, the newbie still by his side. 

“Everyone, this is Gemma Roberts, a recent graduate from Juilliard. I know this is unprecedented, bringing in a new dancer at this point in the year, but I’ve made an exception for her and I’m sure you will too when you see her dance,” their director said glowingly, “I had to jump at the opportunity before any other company did, because she’s definitely a hot commodity at the moment.”

A pink flush spread across Gemma’s freckled cheeks. She was a couple years younger than Therese, but about the same height. She had luscious, chocolate coloured hair with the most amazing curl Therese had ever seen and her eyes were warm and framed by long lashes. At first glance she appeared quite small, but she had a maturity and quiet confidence to her demeanour. Therese had a sneaking suspicion that her humble persona was a slight act, that the dancer was completely aware of her talent and obvious attractiveness. Gemma suddenly looked in Therese’s direction, as if she could feel her eyes on her. Therese focused her attention back on the director, trying to ignore the clammy feeling that had appeared across the surface of her palms. 

“I’m going to be posting the parts for the upcoming show after rehearsal today, but just as a heads up, Gemma here had landed one of the two spots in the duet,” their director said plainly. 

Therese wanted to be surprised, but she wasn’t. She knew the company’s director wouldn’t have accepted Gemma in without already imagining and planning where she would fit in. She had a clear target on her back now as she held a prized position in that duet. Therese wondered if the Juilliard graduate’s appearance would be what ignited a jealousy and sense of competition among the other dancer’s that wasn’t there previously. 

The rest of the day and the rehearsal went along as normal, save for the added tension in the room. Everyone was focused, even more than usual and seemed concentrated on performing at their highest level. Gemma fell into step with the others flawlessly, she had no trouble keeping up. Carol had always told Therese that the marker of a great dancer was their ability to make it look effortless and Gemma exceeded at this. Therese found herself a couple times getting distracted by the young woman’s sheer talent and skill, it was both intimidating and captivating. 

When rehearsal had commenced, the list was posted and the dancers took turns looking it over before leaving the studio. Therese hung back, wanting to have space and silence to digest whatever news she was about to receive. She tried to ignore the curious stares that Gemma was giving her from across the room, almost as if the other woman was looking straight through her. The last few people trickled out and Therese went up to the list, feeling a parallel to that day when she found out she had been accepted into Uncovered, when she’d had her first real interaction with Carol. The paper was ordered by the various parts, Therese had gotten into a couple of the group pieces, but this wasn’t what she was looking for. She scanned the document until she found the duet and saw her name next to Gemma’s. A sense of both dread and excitement filled her body. 

“Are you Therese?” 

Therese turned to face Gemma. The other woman’s voice was musical and had an air of presumptuous and teasing nature to it, as if she always knew more than she let on and that she found the people surrounding her comedic in a sense. 

Therese offered her hand, “Yes, Therese Belivet. Looks like we’ll be doing the duet together.”

Gemma took her hand and the casual action almost felt too intimate as the younger woman’s palm slid against Therese’s, “I look forward to dancing alongside such a talented dancer.”

“I could say the same,” Therese said, “I don’t think I’m exaggerating when I say that everyone was thoroughly impressed by you today.”

Their hands were still clasped and Gemma subtly pulled Therese closer, “And how about you? Were you impressed?”

Therese released her hand, “I think you know the answer to that,” she said averting her eyes, a feeling of discomfort washing over her. 

Gemma’s expression was one that Therese could not read, however, there was something familiar and unsettling about it that made Therese feel targeted and suffocated. She picked up her bag and slowly started towards the exit. 

“I should go, I need to pick up my daughter from school,” she said. 

“You have a daughter? You’re so young,” Gemma commented, which was a strange thing to say coming from someone who was actually younger than Therese. 

Therese didn’t remember the last time she had felt this nervous, “Well, step daughter I suppose is more accurate, but I don’t really like making that distinction. Anyways, I should go.”

Gemma nodded and Therese could have sworn that the woman’s eyes briefly scanned her from head to toe.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gemma said with a slightly satisfied smirk. 

Therese wasted no time as she exited the building and retreated away from Gemma. When she got to her car she found herself taking a breath for the first time in what felt like hours. What had just happened and what was she getting herself into with this newcomer?

\- - - - 

After Therese had collected Rindy from school, they made their way to Uncovered to pick up Carol. Their afternoon routine was often like this most days or reversed, or sometimes Carol or Therese would be at rehearsals late and would get home on their own time. At any rate, the arrangement ended up working quite well for them and were able to split their responsibilities equally. 

Once they had arrived at Uncovered, Therese and Rindy made their way inside to find Carol. The brunette was incredibly pleased when she found her wife donned in her dance clothes and immersed in choreographing up on stage. She turned to Rindy and held a finger over her lips. The smaller blonde understood Therese’s intent and the two watched Carol work in silence from the audience. 

While Carol may argue her opinion, Therese believed that the woman was just as talented a dancer as she was that time she saw her on Broadway when she was fourteen. Watching her now, Therese still felt like her pupil, that she had so much to learn in ways of technique and performance. To Therese, Carol epitomized dance and what it meant to be a dancer, she always would. Her inherent grace, poise and strength was unmatched. She was her number one inspiration growing up and she continued to be, her opinion and advice was what always mattered most to Therese. 

Carol suddenly turned around and stopped mid movement when she spotted Therese and Rindy, “How long have you been standing there?” she asked, clutching at her chest. 

“Not very long,” Therese said with a smile, “I just love watching you dance.”

“Well, give me ten minutes then I’ll be ready to go home, you creepers,” Carol winked.

\- - - - 

“We were introduced to the new girl today, Gemma Roberts,” Therese said at night when Carol was climbing into bed. 

“What’s she like?” Carol had her glasses on and was wearing one of Therese’s crewnecks as she usually did to bed. 

Therese paused, how would one describe Gemma Roberts? Her first interaction with her had been strange and filled with tension for some unknown reason. Therese wasn’t sure where she stood with the new recruit. 

“She’s very talented that’s for sure. I understand why our director was so quick to offer her a spot,” Therese said. 

Carol hummed, “Why do I feel like there’s something more?”

Therese wiggled further underneath the covers and looked at her wife, “She’s very… intense.”

Carol laughed, “In a good way?”

“I don’t know,” Therese said truthfully, “I couldn’t really figure her out. We’re going to be dancing the duet together though,” she added. 

Carol gasped, “Therese, that’s amazing! You must be so excited!”

“I am, I just hope we can get along.”

“Was she not friendly?”

“No, it wasn’t that. I don’t know, it was just like she was… studying me the entire time.”

Carol took in Therese’s body language, “Do you think she’s interested in you?”

“Maybe. Isn’t that a little presumptuous?”

“No. I mean, I would understand where she was coming from.”

Therese rolled her eyes, “Very funny.”

Carol moved closer, “I’m being serious darling. Who wouldn’t find you attractive?”

“Many people.”

“Not many people with working vision.”

Therese laughed and in a fluid movement, rolled herself on top of Carol and smiled at the woman beneath her, “You’re such a flirt,” she said before leaning down to kiss her. 

Carol deepened the kiss, “Would you rather me be jealous?” she asked in a low voice. 

“What do you mean?” Therese tried to play it cool, but could feel her composure slipping as Carol’s warm hands slowly slid up her body. 

“Do you want me to be angry knowing someone other than me was looking at you? Desiring you?” Carol’s voice was silky soft as she smoothly pulled off Therese’s nightshirt. 

The blonde descended onto Therese’s chest and the younger woman gasped when she felt Carol’s lips and teeth on her breasts. Soon enough, the woman’s hot tongue was making trails all over Therese’s skin and the brunette started to perspire, a rapid aching growing between her legs. Therese tried to remove Carol’s clothing, but the woman skillfully evaded her, reaching for the hem of Therese’s underwear instead. A pregnant pause hung between the two women as Therese waited for Carol’s hand to slip inside, but it hovered instead, brushing at the sensitive skin. Carol engaged Therese in another passionate kiss that she could feel deep in her core. 

“Carol…” Therese pleaded between kisses. 

“You didn’t answer me,” Carol said as she started to palm Therese through the thin material of her underwear, making the woman groan. 

Therese was delirious, she could hardly think, “Answer what?”

Carol hummed in her ear, “Think darling, or you won’t get what you want. I’ll stop.”

Carol’s intimate contact on Therese’s body was the most deliciously overwhelming thing that it was distracting her thoughts. She finally remembered and grabbed Carol’s hand, stopping her mid movement. 

“Yes, Carol. I want you jealous and angry,” she said, making her wife’s deep blue eyes blaze. 

Therese continued, “But I want you to be overcome by your lust most of all. Your lust for me,” she said as she took a hold of Carol’s hand and guided it past her underwear and between her legs. 

Both women moaned in unison and before Therese could process what was happening, Carol flipped her over so she was laying across her lap, her back pressed against the blonde’s chest. Therese’s head fell back onto Carol’s collarbone and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the woman sunk two fingers into her. Needless to say, Carol was indeed overcome.


	5. Doubted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets in her head... too much

“Thanks for doing this Carol, I really appreciate it.”

“Oh no worries it’s my pleasure. If I wasn’t in the dance industry I would probably be a professional shopper.”

“Abby said you were the one to go to about this kind of stuff.”

“Really? That might be the first nice thing she’s said about me.”

Carol smiled playfully at Florence Rossi, Abby’s soon to be wife. She had enlisted Carol this afternoon to come shopping with her and finalize some of the details for their upcoming ceremony. Carol had always liked the woman and could see why her and Abby had hit it off so well together. Firstly, she was absolutely gorgeous. Tall with dark flowing hair, warm toned skin and a great smile. She was incredibly accomplished with several michelin star restaurants to her name and various cooking accolades. Florence had a great sense of humour which was crucial in Abby’s books and was incredibly charming and friendly. Carol was beyond happy to see her best friend finally settle down and with such a genuine, compatible person. 

“Weddings sound so fun until the time comes and you actually have to plan them,” Florence said as she looked at different place settings and table decor presentations. 

“It’s sort of sacred that stress comes with weddings. No matter how extravagant or simplistic it turns out to be,” Carol said. 

“Was your wedding stressful?” Florence asked. 

“The one with Harge, yes. It was a nightmare! He didn’t help me with it at all, the bastard.”

Florence laughed, “And Therese?”

Carol pondered, “Therese was the exact opposite, we made all the choices together. We both knew what we wanted, it was easy.”

Florence smiled, “I guess that’s a sign. That it was meant to be?”

“Anyone after Harge would have been an improvement, but yes, Therese has surpassed my expectations.”

“Is there anything I should know as a soon to be married woman? Any words of wisdom?”

Carol laughed, “I’m not sure if I’m the person you should be asking.”

“You’re Abby’s best friend, I know she really values your opinion,” Florence pointed out. 

Carol exhaled, “Communication I suppose, it sounds obvious but it’s so important.”

Florence nodded, “That makes sense.”

“Making the most of the little things as well,” Carol added, “Being able to enjoy each other’s company no matter what you’re doing.”

“Everything feels like an adventure with Abby. She makes the mundane things exciting,” Florence said with a sparkle in her eye.

“You two will be fine. Marriage is a commitment for sure, but it doesn’t change that much. It’s just a piece of paper at the end of the day.”

Carol looked around the store first then leaned closer and whispered, “Also if you think the sex is good, just wait. It’s going to get a thousand times better.”

Florence’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Really.”

“There’s few doubts in my head about Abby,” Florence said confidently, “I suppose it just all seems a bit daunting sometimes. It’s hard not to listen to those intrusive voices.”

“That’s understandable, I felt the same. I still feel that way.” 

“You have doubts?”

Carol smiled weakly, “Don’t we all?”

“I suppose it’s hard not to. With Therese being younger and so busy all the time. Surrounded by all those other dancers.” 

Carol looked up at Florence’s statement, had the woman read her mind? She couldn’t stop thinking about this Gemma Roberts after Therese had mentioned her and felt guilty of picturing Therese running off with someone else. When had Therese ever gave her reason to doubt her commitment and love for her? Florence’s comments, however, validated Carol’s feelings in a way. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps Gemma was someone Carol should legitimately be worried about. 

Florence was quick to correct herself when she saw Carol’s expression “Not that Therese would ever do anything to jeopardize your relationship.”

“No, of course no,” Carol said coolly. 

“I think it’s easier to believe our fears and delusions sometimes then to accept what’s real, don’t you think? Maybe sometimes we create conflict out of nothing,” Florence offered. 

While Carol agreed with the sentiment, something told her that this suspicion was not a creation of her own worries, that it was real and already happening in front of her eyes. 

\- - - - 

Carol was on her way to pick up Rindy from school when she received the dreaded text from Therese. 

“Rehearsing until late tonight, don’t wait up xo,” it said. 

Under different circumstances Carol wouldn’t have been bothered by the message, however, her conversation with Florence and her creeping insecurities skewed her perception of the situation. It’s nothing, stop worrying, she told herself as she shoved her cell phone into her bag. She pulled up to the pick up zone of Rindy’s school and waited for her daughter, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She was glad when she saw the small blonde emerge from the building and head towards the car, Rindy always had a way of getting Carol out of her head and bringing her back to the present. 

“Hi!” Rindy said as she got into the backseat. 

“Hi, sweetheart. Kiss?” Carol asked. 

Rindy leaned forward and kissed Carol’s cheek before buckling herself into her seat. 

“How was your day?” Carol asked as she pulled out of the school lot and went onto the main road. 

“Fun! We worked on art projects all afternoon,” Rindy replied from the back seat. 

“Well, I’m sure you loved that. My little art prodigy,” Carol smiled at her daughter in the rear view mirror. 

“The teacher used my work as an example,” Rindy said proudly.

“What?! That’s awesome, Rindy!”

“Thanks, what are we going to do tonight? Oooh, can we watch a movie?”

“Of course. It will just be the two of us though, Mom is going to be at rehearsals until late.”

“Awwww…”

“I know. I’ll make sure she comes and says goodnight to you when she gets home though.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

\- - - - 

It was almost eleven at night and Carol was sitting on her kitchen counter next to the open window, cigarette in hand. Rindy was fast asleep upstairs, Carol had cooked them dinner and they had sat down to watch some nature documentary afterwards. They’d had an enjoyable night, but both blondes were missing Therese. While each woman in the family unit was fiercely independent in their own unique way, they preferred being and doing things together. The three of them genuinely enjoyed each other’s company and were the best version of themselves when they were around each other. Carol had spent several quiet nights alone with Rindy or just herself since being with Therese and that was normal, however, tonight felt more raw, more vulnerable. It was difficult not to give her fears and insecurities entry into her revolving thoughts, just like Florence had said. 

She took another drag of her cigarette and bent her head back as she exhaled, the smoke drifting out the window and mixing with the cool night air. She stopped smoking as frequently once she’d gotten together with Therese, but still craved the indulgence whenever she was stressed or anxious. She twirled the small baton between two fingers and was suddenly reminded of Vita. She almost laughed as she recalled the strange, drawn out encounter they had shared, what was she thinking at the time? Nothing and no one could have ever compared to how she felt for Therese, she was just scared at the time, scared of being open. And now that she had Therese, she was beyond terrified of losing her. 

The front door suddenly opened and Carol felt her body finally relax as she saw Therese enter. The woman closed and locked the door behind her then took a couple steps further into their home before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Carol, underneath the kitchen window. 

“You scared me!” she cried, clutching at her chest. 

“Sorry darling,” Carol put out her cigarette. 

Therese walked over to Carol’s spot in the kitchen and kissed her, “I said you didn’t need to wait up.”

Carol shrugged, “I know, but I wanted to.”

Therese looked at the recently put out cigarette and Carol’s tired expression, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

Therese’s brow furrowed, “Were you worried?”

“I’m always worried, it’s my job,” Carol said through a weak smile. 

“Well it’s very endearing, but we both know when you’re worried you get stuck in your head.”

Carol took Therese’s hands in her own, “You’re here now, that’s all I need.”

Therese smiled and leaned up to kiss her again. Carol almost sighed into her wife’s mouth, the brunette tasted heavenly as always and the familiar smell of her amber scented perfume was beyond comforting. 

“Are you hungry? I saved you some dinner,” Carol said when they eventually pulled away from each other. 

“That sounds great, I’m suddenly starving.” 

Carol served Therese a plate and the two women sat down at their dining table. Therese wasn’t exaggerating about her hunger, Carol was sure the plate was going to be clear in a groundbreaking amount of time. She ate in silence and Carol couldn’t help but watch her like a lovesick fool. It was the domestic moments like these that truly made her feel warm all over. 

Therese suddenly got self conscious as she noticed Carol staring, “What are you looking at?”

“You.”

The brunette laughed nervously, “I’m just eating.”

“I missed you today.”

Therese gave Carol an even look, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Carol could have told Therese what she was thinking, that she didn’t have a good feeling about Gemma and the prospect of them spending so much time together with their upcoming duet, however, she didn’t. 

“I’m fine Therese.”


	6. Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma and Therese spend time together

“Therese! Gemma! In my office please!”

Therese, who was previously stretching, rose from her spot in the studio among the other dancers and made her way to the director’s office. Gemma appeared in her peripheral vision, mimicking her movements. Therese kept her eye line focused, not wanting to appear nervous in front of the younger woman again, she absolutely detested feeling like she was at disadvantage. She didn’t like being caught off guard, being disarmed by her own emotions, she liked control. It was one of the many things she shared in common with her wife. 

Therese walked into the office first, Gemma followed and closed the door before standing beside her. 

“Thanks for coming in. As you both know, your rehearsals separate from the others are going to start soon for the duet. Expect to put in some late hours in these coming weeks, it’s going to be a lot of hard work, but I know you both have the discipline and talent to get through it.”

Therese and Gemma both nodded silently. 

“While you’re going to be spending a lot of time together rehearsing, I think it would be well worth it for you two to get to know each other.”

Therese hesitated, “Sorry?”

“This is a romantic duet and it’s only going to work if the chemistry is there, skilled dancing alone won’t cut it. Think of it as homework. I want you two to spend as much time together as possible outside the studio. Do whatever, I don’t care, I just want you to get along.”

“We understand,” Gemma said with what Therese read to be a performative smile, “Therese and I only want the duet to be the best it possibly can, right?”

Therese fought the urge to shoot the other woman a look, “Yes, of course.”

“Well that’s all I wanted to say, carry on you two.”

The two dancers exited the office. Phillipa and Thomasin were giving Therese curious glances and she was about to head over to them when Gemma stopped her. 

“Are you doing anything after rehearsal today?”

“Why?” Therese asked, almost defensively. 

Gemma smirked, “Our homework? We have to get to know each other. Or do you want this duet to be horrible?”

The insinuation that Therese didn’t take her position in the company and her dancing seriously and professionally, made her blood boil. She didn’t want to give Gemma the satisfaction of having gotten a reaction out of her though. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Today is fine.”

Gemma looked satisfied, “Great.”

Therese turned around and walked towards Phillipa and Thomasin. She sat down and went back to stretching, “One of you can have the duet part, I don’t want it anymore. God, this is painful,” she groaned. 

Thomasin lowered her voice, “What happened?”

“The director wants us to spend more time together. Get to know one another.”

Phillipa looked wary, “I mean… that sounds pretty reasonable Therese.”

“She’s horrible,” Therese said through her teeth. 

Thomasin looked sympathetic, “Come on, she can’t be that bad. How many interactions have you actually had with her?”

Therese deliberated, “One and a half?”

“Everyone is different once you actually get to know them,” Phillipa pointed out, “Give her a chance, she might surprise you.”

\- - - - 

“So, where to?” Gemma asked Therese at the end of rehearsal. 

“I don’t have anywhere in mind,” Therese said indifferently, “You can choose.”

“Perfect, let’s go then,” Gemma strode out of the studio almost leaving Therese in the dust. 

They had walked for several blocks before Therese realized that Gemma was not going to give her any information until they arrived at their destination. She tried her best to calm her nerves, to act normal, but she knew she was failing miserably. 

“I wanted to apologize by the way,” Gemma said after a long stretch of silence. 

Therese hadn’t expected that, “What for?”

“My behaviour.”

“I’m not following.”

“I know I make you uncomfortable, or that you are uncomfortable around me, but I don’t want you to be,” Gemma rambled, “You shouldn’t be is what I’m trying to say. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me.”

“Don’t take it personally, but I don’t completely believe you.”

Gemma shook her head, “I don’t expect you to. I’ll prove it to you over time. I just want us to get along Therese, to be friends.”

Therese was truly confused. She couldn’t tell whether this was another one of the woman’s performances or whether this was the real Gemma Roberts, without the facade. She’d never been much of a cynic or a pessimist, but something about the young woman made her feel on edge and she wasn’t sure whether to trust this intuition or not. She couldn’t tell whether she was being naive or too close minded. 

“Okay,” she said slowly, “Clean slate?”

Gemma grinned, “Clean slate. You know, you’re not what I thought you’d be like.”

Therese was put off, “What are you talking about?”

Gemma gave her a look, “I know who you are Therese. The dance world isn’t that big, you were one of the most talented dancers at NYU during your time. You only graduated a couple years before me.”

“I don’t know whether to feel flattered or not.”

“You should. Everyone in my year at Juilliard worshipped you, myself included.”

“Now, I know you’re lying,” Therese said sarcastically. 

“Why would I?”

Therese had no answer for that question. She looked around at their surroundings, “Where are we going by the way?”

“I don’t really know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Come on Therese, be spontaneous! Look, let’s go in here!”

Gemma grabbed her hand and Therese suddenly felt herself being pulled into a nearby bar. The two dancers soon found themselves among a horde of other people in a crowded space with the music blaring. Therese and Gemma secured two spots at the bar not after some extraneous effort. 

“Have a drink with me!” Gemma said loudly, Therese could just barely hear her over the music coming through the speakers. 

“We have rehearsals tomorrow!” Therese said back.

Gemma ignored Therese and signalled the bartender, “Some shots over here please!”

Therese rolled her eyes playfully. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself. There was something about Gemma and the energy she emitted, it was contagious and exhilarating, like some kind of high. The shots arrived quickly and Gemma shoved one into Therese’s hand. 

“What are we toasting to?” Therese asked. 

Gemma raised her own glass, “To the start of a wonderful friendship.”

Therese tipped her head back and emptied the shot glass. Just as she put it down, Gemma put another one in her hand. 

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

Gemma’s eyes twinkled, “No, I don’t think so.”

\- - - - 

It was late by the time Therese had finally arrived back home. Gemma and her had stayed at the bar for a couple more hours. A few more drinks were shared and they’d actually had a good night, Therese couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed that much. The younger woman actually made for surprisingly good company and she was glad that they were on better footing now after clearing up their misunderstanding. 

This time when Therese opened the door she wasn’t welcomed by the sight of Carol in the living room or kitchen, she hoped that the blonde was fast asleep upstairs and didn’t spend all night worrying, as she had a tendency to. Therese quietly snuck upstairs and peeked in Rindy’s room before heading to her own. When she got there she saw some light spilling from underneath the door indicating that Carol was still awake. A pain of guilt hit her then, would Carol be upset? She wanted to make sure the blonde knew there was absolutely nothing to worry about, that it was only harmless fun between Gemma and her. She entered the bedroom to see Carol tucked in bed with a book and the nightstand lamp on, looking effortlessly beautiful as always. 

“You’re late,” Carol smiled at Therese over the dark rim over her glasses. 

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” Therese put her things down then walked over to Carol.

“How was your day?” The blonde tenderly put a hand behind Therese’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

Have you been drinking?” Carol asked when they pulled away. 

“I had a couple drinks after rehearsal,” Therese admitted. 

Carol looked surprised, “You never drink on weeknights.”

“I know, it was Gemma’s idea,” Therese said, almost instantly regretting it. 

There was a pause before Carol spoke next, “Gemma?”

“Our director talked to us today, said he wants us to get to know each other. Be friends, you know,” Therese watched Carol’s expression. 

“Ah,” Carol closed her book, “I see.”

“We had a good time,” Therese continued, “She’s not as intense as I thought, she’s actually really fun.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.”

Therese couldn’t quite read Carol’s reaction and behaviour tonight. Was she being a bit cold and removed or was she just tired? 

“How was your day?” Therese asked her.

“Oh you know, the usual,” Carol waved her hand nonchalantly, “I’m exhausted. Are you coming to bed?”

“In a moment.”


	7. Romanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Florence's wedding

It was a few weeks later and the day of Florence and Abby’s intimate commitment ceremony. The event hadn’t taken long to get together, as Abby had said and with Carol’s continual help and artistic eye, the organizing and preparing had been relatively stress free. Carol had been looking forward to this day for a while now, but several things transpired over the last few weeks that overshadowed this. Therese had started spending more time with Gemma, for one. 

Carol should have seen it coming, it was perfectly understandable for their director to request that from them, however, it was hard for Carol to regulate the brewing jealousy and insecurity she was feeling. Therese already had a jam packed rehearsal schedule on a normal basis and now Gemma was taking up what little free time she had, the free time that would usually be spent with Carol and Rindy and Therese’s other friends. Between Carol’s own schedule, looking after Rindy and helping Abby and Florence finalize details, the women barely saw each other, their relationship mimicking something closer to being roommates than a married couple. Therese seemed to be in a constant good mood lately, but was always overly exhausted by the end of the day, consequently establishing little time for them to be together or interact even. The current situation was definitely less than ideal and Carol knew that she would be at her tipping point soon, she could feel the frustration and disappointment building more and more every day, but was unsure of how to express her feelings to her wife. Was she being unfair and over exaggerating? The last thing she wanted was for Therese to think that she didn’t trust her and this was the main fear keeping Carol from being transparent about her thoughts. 

“Rindy! Are you almost ready?” Carol called as she was getting dressed in the bathroom.

Carol heard her daughter reply back from somewhere in their home, “Yes!”

“Can you make sure the rings are in my purse, sweetheart?”

“I’m on it!”

Carol pulled her blazer on and studied her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing one of her favorite cobalt coloured suits with a white button up underneath and green suede heels. She ran a comb through her curly bob and was putting her lipstick on when Therese came into the bathroom, also dressed for the occasion. Carol’s eyes subconsciously ran over Therese’s figure that was highlighted in the wine coloured dress that was sleeveless with a high neck. Therese caught Carol ogling her and smirked before starting to fix her hair. 

“Where did that come from?” Carol asked, still stunned by how beautiful her wife looked. 

“I got it last week when I went shopping. Gemma helped me pick it out.”

A sinking feeling appeared in Carol’s stomach. 

“Gemma. I should have known,” she said, the other woman’s name left a bitter taste on Carol’s tongue. 

Therese was apparently oblivious to Carol’s tone of voice and facial expression, “She has good taste, don’t you think?”

“Yes, she does.”

Carol watched Therese as she slicked her hair back from her face. The burgundy, purple tones of her dress made her eyes even more green, almost alien like. 

The blonde tried to calm herself down and be present in the moment, she wouldn’t let some other woman get in the way of enjoying this day and this rare time with her wife. She walked behind Therese and kissed the other woman’s exposed shoulder. 

“You look beautiful,” she said quietly. 

Therese grinned and turned to face Carol, “So do you. It’s been a while since we’ve gotten all dressed up.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve done anything together really,” Carol said, “I feel like I never see you nowadays.”

Carol watched as an emotion passed over Therese’s beautiful features, guilt. The younger woman grabbed her hand and rubbed Carol’s knuckles with her thumb.

“These past weeks have been hell, I know. I promise it will all calm down after the run of this show is over.”

“That’s still a couple months away Therese,” Carol said plainly. 

“It’ll be here before you know it,” Therese kissed her hand, “Then soon you’ll be complaining about having me around too much,” she joked. 

I seriously doubt it, Carol thought to herself. All she wanted was unsolicited time alone with Therese, when neither of them were thinking about dance, work and ugh, Gemma for once. 

“We should go,” Therese said, breaking Carol out of her thoughts, “Abby will never let us hear the end of it if we’re late.”

“It’s not like she can start without us,” Carol said, following Therese out of the bathroom, “I have the rings and also am the one marrying them!”

\- - - - 

Soon enough, Carol, Therese and Rindy had arrived at the venue where the festivities were just about to begin. The warehouse Abby and Florence had rented out was fabulous and decorated with plenty of lights, plants and flowers. The space wasn’t huge, but neither was their guest list which had just under fifty people in attendance. There was no aisle framed by a ton of chairs or some sort of archway, the couple had decided to keep the celebration very low key and untraditional. It was to be unique, just like them. 

Rindy was the first to spot the couple and raced over to them, the rings in hand. Carol and Therese shared a playful smile and followed their daughter hand in hand. Abby and Florence were glowing tonight and dressed immaculately. Carol was beyond happy to see her best friend so elated and content with the woman she loved. They were truly a wonderful couple, an ideal fit and Carol could see their relationship only thriving in the years to come. 

“Aunt Abby!”

“Hey, kid!” Abby leaned down and pulled her goddaughter into a hug, “I thought you three were going to be late.”

“You have Therese to thank for that,” Carol said, “She knew that you wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if we were.”

Abby smiled mischievously, “Well she was definitely right about that.”

“Are you two excited?” Therese asked, “You both look amazing, by the way.”

Florence and Abby held hands and smiled like school girls, “We’re beyond excited,” Florence said emphatically, “I can’t believe the day is finally here.”

“You’re going to be my wife after tonight,” Abby said, looking at Florence, “Wow, I never thought I would be saying that.”

Florence grinned, “Well you better believe it, because I’m never letting go of you after this.”

Carol couldn’t help but smile as she watched the soon to be newlyweds interact. There was something utterly contagious and heartwarming about seeing two people in love, their energy and excitement was palpable throughout the room. Seeing them and the many other couples who were guests tonight gave Carol a shred of hope, that everything with Therese would work out and be okay. She glanced at her wife beside her and felt overwhelmed by her feelings for her and just hoped that the brunette felt the same. 

Just about an hour later everyone was gathered in a rather unorganized manner around Abby and Florence. The couple held hands as Carol read out the standard union procedures, being the marriage officiant after getting registered online at Abby’s request. She got through her piece then smiled at the two women.

“Is there anything you’d like to say to each other?”

They both nodded and Abby looked back at Rindy who came forward and gave her the two wedding bands. 

Abby took a shaky breath and smiled weakly, “This is a lot more stressful than you’d think,” she said, causing everyone, including Florence, to laugh. 

“I genuinely didn’t think I would ever be the kind of person to get married so this has all come as a shock,” Abby started, “I’ve never had many serious relationships, they’ve never really worked out for me so I started to accept that maybe I wouldn’t have a partner or a wife like everyone else. It was easier to believe that and not allow myself to get emotionally attached and fall for someone. Then I met you and I realize now that things didn’t work out because it wasn’t with the right person. Florence you are the right person, the only person for me and there’s nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of my days loving you and being by your side.”

Carol had rarely ever seen her best friend cry, but two identical streams of tears were running down Abby’s face now, evidence of her true love and devotion to the woman standing across from her. 

Florence wiped at her own glistening eyes with the back of her hand then cleared her throat, “I’m not sure if anything I say could ever do justice to how I feel about you, Abby Gerhard. From the beginning it’s just been easy between us and not in the way that’s boring or unimaginative, we just click. I love how you inject excitement and thrill into everything you do, going to the grocery store can be an adventure if you deem it to be. You’re the one person who always makes me laugh or smile when I’m at my lowest and the one who always knows what I’m thinking or feeling without me saying it. Every day with you is a good one and I don’t want to spend another without you.”

There were definitely no dry eyes in the room after the two women exchanged their well chosen words. Abby gave Florence the other ring and they took turns sliding the bands on. They looked at Carol expectantly with noticeable excitement.

“By the power invested in me that I attained from the internet last night, I pronounce you two partners for life. Go on, kiss her Abby,” Carol said with a wide smile. 

The guests whooped and cheered as Abby wrapped her arms around Florence‘s waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

\- - - - 

A little while later drinks and appetizers were being served, a space was cleared for dancing and the music was playing. It was a casual and comfortable atmosphere with the guests doing whatever they pleased. Abby and Florence were not ever seen without each other, their arms or hands constantly intertwined as they socialized and visited with their friends and family whom they invited. Carol, Therese and Rindy were sitting together at one of the tables watching some of the guests dance. Well, Carol and Rindy were, Therese was glued to her cell phone for some reason that infuriated Carol. Carol was trying her best to not let it bother her and not let herself say something out of frustration that she would come to regret later. Just relax, she said to herself, you’re at your best friend’s wedding, enjoy it. 

“Can we go dance?” Rindy asked Carol.

“Of course, sweetheart. Therese, are you coming?”

Therese didn’t look up from her phone, “In a second.”

Carol fought the impulse to roll her eyes and took her daughter’s hand. They danced for a couple lively songs, the two blondes taking turns spinning and dipping each other. Carol tried to enjoy herself, but every once in a while she would catch sight of Therese sitting alone back at the table, her face illuminated by the screen of her phone. What or who was so damn important right now? 

Suddenly Abby burst through the throng of people and skillfully spun Rindy out of Carol’s reach, “It’s my turn to dance with my goddaughter.”

Carol pouted, “Well who am I supposed to dance with?”

Abby looked over her shoulder, “Therese! Get off that thing and come dance with your wife before she throws a tantrum.”

At Abby’s request, Therese turned off her phone and made her way towards Carol. The blonde was unable to hide how pleased she was when the younger woman moved close and wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck. Carol pulled Therese closer by the waist and the two entered into a slow waltz, in spite of the upbeat music. 

“Sorry,” Therese muttered, “I was distracted.”

Carol tried her best to appear casual, “Work stuff?”

Therese didn’t meet her eyes, “Just something with a friend.”

The brunette didn’t need to tell Carol what was occupying her attention, the blonde already knew and was trying to bite back her disappointment. 

“Hey,” Therese gently stroked Carol’s cheek and grabbed her attention, “I’m here with you now.”

“For how long?” Carol challenged, the question held more weight than it appeared to have. 

Therese’s green eyes were unreadable, “As long as you want me to be.”


	8. Reassured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese and Carol talk about what's going on with Gemma... kind of

“Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask it, but I can’t promise that I’ll answer it.”

“That’s okay, I’ve always liked a bit of a challenge.”

“That much is clear.”

Therese shared a playful smile with Gemma. It was a little while after Abby and Florence’s wedding and the two dancers had continued to spend more time together outside of rehearsals, like their director had encouraged. At this stage, however, they no longer needed the external incentive, they got along well and enjoyed each other’s company. Their growing comfortability and familiarity with each other in turn greatly benefitted their dancing and overall performance, the duet coming together and getting stronger with every rehearsal. Over time Therese had come to realize how much she actually liked Gemma, how different and nice it was for her to spend time with someone of similar age, of similar life experience. 

These revelations did not stop the guilt, however, that kept on creeping in, that Therese kept on feeling every time she was with Gemma. While their interactions had not yet crossed boundaries of any kind, Therese often felt like they had, that she was being unfaithful to Carol in some manner. Perhaps these fears should have been enough warning for her to cease contact with the younger dancer, but Therese made no move to change their current routine. There was something addictive and inherently alluring about Gemma, some kind of euphoria entered Therese when she was around the woman that she never wanted to end. Was it the attention that Therese craved most? The endless praise and compliments that Gemma supplied her? The escapist and sometimes reckless nature of their time together? It was all of those things and more that made Therese stay, that made Therese feel compelled to continue this friendship, if you could call it that.

“Your partner is a woman right?” Gemma asked not so subtly looking at Therese’s glittering engagement ring and wedding band.

Therese wasn’t sure where this was going, “Yes. Was that the question?”

“How did you know that you were attracted to women?” Gemma asked, appearing the smallest and most vulnerable Therese had ever seen her. 

That was not a question that Therese could answer definitely, she wasn’t even sure how to approach it herself. Gemma and her had not had a conversation of such serious nature like this one yet, it was unprecedented and delicate seeming. 

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly, “It’s a feeling more than anything. I’d only been with men before I met Carol. I experienced a lot of firsts with her.”

“Were you attracted to your exes? Looking back on it I mean.”

Gemma clearly wasn’t letting her off easy, “I think so. I’ve never really dwelled over it that much to be fair, sexuality is a fluid thing to me.”

“I wish it was for me,” Gemma said sorrowfully, “It just feels so confusing and conflicting.”

“You don’t have to put a label to it or narrow yourself down to something out of pressure. This takes time to accept and be comfortable with.”

“Were you confused? At the beginning?”

Therese pondered, “Yes, but not for those reasons alone. I was just confused in general, we went through a lot to get to where we are, Carol and I. The feelings I had overshadowed the worries about her gender, the fact that she was a woman became insignificant in the end.”

“I see.”

Therese paused, “Is there anything else you want to know?”

“Sorry, is this making you uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s fine,” Therese reassured her, “I’m glad you’re asking me these things.”

Gemma’s brow quirked, “Really?”

“I didn’t really have anyone to talk to about this when I was figuring it all out. I’m glad that you feel like you can trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Gemma affirmed. 

A loaded silence passed between them that made the air feel thick and hot. Therese started to hear slight ringing in her ears. She couldn’t accurately describe it, but something about being around Gemma made Therese feel incredibly impulsive and caused her typically grounded perception and outlook to vanish. It was almost like she was living in some sort of alternative universe or fantasy, but she knew she wasn’t. All she knew was that what she was feeling was dangerous in how it unhinged her and made her feel out of control.

“I should go,” she said, desperately wanting to leave before she did something she would eventually come to regret. 

\- - - - 

When Therese arrived home she opened the door to see Carol and Rindy curled up on the couch in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn. The sight made her heart warm, but also made her disappointed in herself at her absence over the past month. She was rarely around to spend time with either of them and could tell that both blondes were trying their best to be supportive of her career and not take her busy schedule and lack of free time personally. 

She closed the door, alerting the two to her presence. 

“Mom!” Rindy jumped off the sofa and ran over to Therese to give her a hug, “Sit down, we’re watching Our Planet!”

Therese shook amusedly, “You and your animals.”

Rindy took her seat by Carol again and Therese sat beside her, the couple separated by their daughter. 

“Hi,” Carol mouthed over Rindy’s blonde head with a smile that didn’t quite meet her blue eyes. 

Therese wanted to say something, but her wife directed her attention back to the television and her eye line remained focused for the next hour, not giving Therese the opportunity to interact with her. 

It was then that Carol turned off the program and kissed Rindy’s head, “I think it’s bedtime, sweetheart.”

Rindy yawned, “Okay.”

“We’ll be up in a bit,” Carol said, as their daughter walked up the stairs. 

There was a stretch of silence before Carol stood and took the empty popcorn bowl over to the kitchen, “You’re home early,” she commented. 

Therese followed her wife into the kitchen, “Don’t act so surprised.”

Carol’s back was to her, “Why not? You haven’t been home earlier than ten or eleven for the past month.”

Therese hated when Carol was like this, when her tone became cold and her words were brief and passive aggressive. It reminded her of those dreadful few weeks when they first met, when they were unable to communicate openly and be honest with one another.

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration.”

“There’s no point in denying it Therese. You’ve made certain decisions, why go back on them now?” Carol spoke nonchalantly, as if the subject didn’t matter to her.

“Carol, will you just say what you’re thinking for once? I’m tired of going around in circles with you,” Therese said, rather harshly. 

Carol turned abruptly and Therese could see now that the blonde wasn’t actually angry, she was hurt. Her stony and removed facade was something put up to protect herself, to protect herself from Therese. 

“Are you having an affair with Gemma?” Carol asked clearly. 

Therese felt like she had been slapped across the face, “Of course not, Carol. Are you being serious right now?”

Carol’s voice was deadly quiet, “That’s not an unreasonable question Therese. You’ve been so.... distracted lately, absent and detached.”

“I’m a dancer in a company that is just about to launch their new season. I thought you of all people would understand the business of my schedule,” Therese said defensively. 

Carol shook her head, “It’s not dance or the rehearsals. We’ve been through that before and have made it work, even with the both of us working crazy hours. The only thing that is different this time around is your new duet partner.”

“I’m not interested in her like that Carol. She’s a friend, that’s it,” Therese said firmly. 

“Is she interested in you?” Carol countered. 

Therese couldn’t tell Carol with confidence that she wasn’t and the blonde seemed unsurprised. 

“I haven’t even met the girl, yet I already know exactly what she’s like,” Carol said bitterly. 

“Do you?”

Carol continued, “Young, eager, undoubtedly attractive. Tries so hard to appear innocent when she’s actually a master manipulator.

“You were never the jealous type,” Therese pointed out, not wanting to confirm everything that Carol was saying because she already knew it to be true. 

“Therese, this isn’t just about some trivial jealousy!” Carol exclaimed, “We’re married, we’ve been married for over a year now, but it feels like we’re back to where we started. Except this time it's you who is entertaining the affection of another person. I want to be in a relationship with you, Therese. Not you and someone else.”

Therese’s heart broke at Carol’s words, but there was also something else bubbling within her, anger and frustration over how much the situation had been heightened. She knew that she had been unfair to Carol, that she hadn’t been a good partner this past while and that the woman deserved better, however, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of defensiveness take over. 

“I don’t like the accusations,” she said eventually.

Carol looked genuinely tired and defeated, “Christ, you’re not even listening to me are you? Do you care what I think? Do you even care that I’m upset?”

“Of course I do,” Therese moved to touch Carol’s arm, but the blonde retreated a few steps, “I just don’t fully understand.”

Carol looked on the verge of tears, “What is there to misunderstand? You’ve been spending all of your time with a woman you only met weeks ago. A woman who is obviously attracted to you and probably coming on to you, but for whatever reason you aren’t bothered by this at all. How do you think that makes me feel? What else am I supposed to think?”

Therese took ahold of Carol’s hands, “You’re talking like you’re going to lose me, you’re not Carol, I promise.”

The blonde’s eyes burned, “Am I even your first choice anymore?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“Forgive me if that response doesn’t entirely reassure me,” Carol shook herself out of Therese’s grasp and moved in the opposite direction.

Therese was exasperated, “Where are you going?”

“I’m done talking about this, I’m going to say goodnight to Rindy,” Carol said firmly, leaving Therese alone.


	9. Contacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets an unexpected visitor...

While Carol was glad that she finally raised her concerns to Therese, she was disappointed with how she had behaved and about how the conversation went overall. In the end, not much had actually changed since that night anyways. Therese had stopped seeing Gemma outside of the studio and rehearsals together, but things weren’t necessarily better between the couple. They interacted on the bare minimum and Carol could tell that Therese was walking on eggshells around her. In light of this, she wished that she hadn’t brought it up at all, but she knew that it was necessary. She knew that she needed to fix it somehow, that they needed to fix it together. She just hoped that Rindy hadn’t noticed, that her mothers’ recently distant and removed behaviour around each other wasn’t troubling her. 

It was one of those weekends when Rindy was at Harge’s and Therese was at extra rehearsals, so Carol had some time and the house to herself. Part of her was glad to have the space and time to think and process what had transpired over these past weeks, however, too much time alone often got her stuck in her head. She spent the morning cleaning and tidying, doing laundry and running a couple of chores around the city. Very much the domestic, working mom kind of thing, that she honestly detested, but that always made her feel more in control and calm afterwards. She had just picked up some groceries and was on her way back home when she saw an unfamiliar woman hovering outside her door. 

Carol didn’t think anything of this at first, she thought it was probably just a passerby or a photographer stopping to take a picture. She was proven wrong, however, when the woman turned around and Carol was immediately confronted by a face that she recognized to be a version of her own. A face belonging to Catherine Ross, her mother. 

“Catherine?!”

“Hello, Carol.”

The intense, disapproving look her mother was currently giving her conjured about a million hurtful and painful childhood memories in Carol’s mind. She wasn’t sure what to think, she wasn’t sure how to process what was going on. She hadn’t seen or spoken to her mother in almost twenty-five years, the last time would have been when the emancipation was finalized, right before Carol moved to New York to attend Juilliard. This reunion, however, didn’t illicit any hopeful feelings inside Carol, she started to dread why her mother had suddenly appeared in the city. 

“Do I want to know how you found me?” Carol asked bitterly. 

Her mother’s eyes narrowed. The resemblance between the two of them was striking, yet Carol hardly recognized her mother after such a long time apart, she was a stranger to her. They may share the same golden hair and deep blue eyes, but that was where the similarities stopped. Carol could only hope that she was different from her mother, a better person than her mother. 

“You definitely didn’t make it easy,” Catherine said, “In the end I found out all I needed to know because your husband leads a more public life than you do.”

“Ex-husband,” Carol corrected. 

Catherine raised her eyebrows, “I saw that you still go by Carol Aird.”

“Because of my company. It’s my professional name, but I went back to Ross after we divorced.”

“I see,” Catherine pursed her lips, “Are you going to invite me in?”

“I don’t really want to,” Carol was blunt, “Why are you here, Catherine?”

The other woman was clearly losing her patience, “You don’t think it would have been well worth it to tell your father and I that you got married?! That you had a child?!”

“Technically speaking you are not my parents anymore,” Carol said firmly, “So no, I didn’t think it was important. And not that I owe it to you, but I actually got married again.”

“It’s been almost twenty-five years Carol, how long are you going to hold this grudge?”

“This isn’t a grudge!” Carol exclaimed, “Neither of you ever supported me, I was the constant disappointment in the family and I didn’t want to be a part of it anymore. I was better off on my own, I’ve created a life and a career for myself here.”

“You’re still so theatrical,” Catherine shook her head, “We just wanted to make sure you had security in your future. With your job, with a potential family. We wanted you to have a comfortable life like us.”

“I have that and I managed to get it on my own terms. By following something I was actually passionate about.”

“I don’t want to get into this conversation again, this isn’t what I came here for.”

Carol was beyond furious, “What did you expect? Did you think I would welcome you with open arms? That everything that happened has been left in the past? Do you actually understand how traumatic my teenage years were living with you? No of course you don’t, because you can never take responsibility. I’m always the problem.”

Carol finished her rant and gave Catherine an even look. She was no longer a teenager desperately seeking the approval of her parents whom she never saw eye to eye with. She was an adult now and had experienced enough life to better understand the relationship and why it hadn’t worked and wasn’t a healthy one. She knew that she wasn’t in the wrong, that the fractured state of the relationship wasn’t because of her own actions. 

The way Catherine was looking at her in the moment, however, made Carol rethink her previous stance. For the first time in perhaps ever, the woman who she used to refer to as her mother looked… remorseful. Her face and posture still held the same guarded and distant energy that Carol recognized from her childhood, but there was something else there as well, a vulnerability that startled her. It was off putting and uncomfortable, Carol wasn’t sure how to react, wary of falling into another trap of manipulation. 

Catherine looked down and spoke slowly, “I’m not sure if anything I say will fix what happened Carol. Finding out about your husband… I guess ex-husband now and that you had a child was a big shocker. I realized how much things had gone wrong and I know it’s way too late, twenty five years too late, but I’m here. I’m trying and I suppose it’s up to you whether you want to continue with this… hatred towards us or try to move on.”

Carol was not expecting that. She suddenly grew awkward and wasn’t sure what to do or say, “Do you want to come in?” she offered after several moments of silence.

Catherine looked relieved, “Yes.”

\- - - - 

While Carol was waiting for the tea to brew all she could think of was having a cigarette. Catherine was behind her sitting at the dining room table and the air in the room was thick with tension and anticipation. Her move to invite the woman into her home was a spontaneous one and now she wasn’t sure what hand to play, or perhaps it was Catherine’s turn now. 

“You have a nice home. Have you lived here long?”

Carol turned, “About a year.”

Catherine nodded, “And your child-”

“-Rindy,” Carol supplied.

“Rindy. Do you share custody?”

“I’m her main caregiver, Harge has her for one weekend a month.”

Carol could tell that the other woman was trying to refrain from judgement, but not without effort.

“How old is she?” Catherine asked instead.  
“Ten. She’ll be in middle school soon.”

Carol poured the steeped tea into two mugs and walked over to the dining table. 

“She loves science and art. She’s very smart,” she said as she sat down. 

Catherine’s mouth quirked, “It’s strange to think of your child with a child of their own.”

“I suppose so.”

The moments of silence between them were frequent occurrences and they were not comfortable ones, but pauses full of unanswered questions. 

“Your dad and I divorced.”

Carol nearly choked on her tea, “What?”

“He was having an affair. He’d been having an affair for years apparently,” Catherine spat the words out.

Carol immediately thought about Therese and Gemma, “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you?” Catherine challenged.

“Of course. No one plans for that to happen.”

“Why did you and Harge divorce?”

Carol laughed, “Where do I start? Let’s just say that it was never meant to be. I got my daughter out of it though, so at least it wasn’t a complete waste.”

“What is your new husband like?”

Carol had been waiting for this to come up. There was no universe in which Catherine Ross would approve of her daughter being a lesbian, but Carol had nothing to lose now by telling her. 

“I’m married to a woman, her name is Therese.”

“Well you always wanted to live your life… unconventionally,” Catherine said, “What does she do?”

Carol couldn’t believe she got away that easily, perhaps Catherine was really trying to mend their relationship, “She’s a professional dancer for the American Ballet Theatre.”

“Does Rindy like her?”

“Rindy adores her, she probably likes her more than me.”

The whisper of a smile fell on Catherine’s lips, but didn’t fully materialize, “Where is she today?” 

“Rehearsals. The company’s season is opening soon so she’s been really busy.”

Catherine looked around at the still house, “Are you alone often?”

“Lately, yes,” Carol admitted. 

“Is there something going on between you two?”

Carol hesitated, did she really want to get into her marital problems? How candid did she want to be? Part of her wanted to run in the other direction, but she also had a strong desire to talk to someone about what was going on with her and Therese. Catherine didn’t know her wife, perhaps she could offer an outside and more objective opinion. What the hell, you’ve already come this far, Carol thought to herself. 

“We’ve been going through a rough patch recently,” Carol said eventually. 

“Anything specific?”

“This new girl joined the company Therese is in recently and the two of them got assigned to do this duet together. Ever since they’ve been inseparable, Therese is always with her or when she’s here she’s on her phone texting her or talking to her.”

“Are they interested in each other?”

“The other girl definitely is. I don’t know about Therese. I don’t know what’s transpired between them and I don’t know if it’s all in my head or not.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re making it up,” Catherine said, “Have you talked to Therese?”

“Yes and she denied it all, we just got into an argument. She thought I was accusing her of something ridiculous.”

Catherine contemplated, “Has she been evasive? Hiding things?”

“Yes. We barely speak to each other now and I don’t know how to fix it. I feel like something is going on, but I don’t want to make it worse by bringing it up again. What if I push too much and then just end up pushing her into the other girl’s arms?”

Catherine looked sympathetic, “Honestly, it sounds like how your father was acting. All the signs are there. She’s guilty of something whether she’s willing to admit it or not.”

“I don’t want to lose her. I can’t lose her. I just don’t know what to do,” Carol whispered. 

Catherine reached across the table and covered Carol’s hand with her own, “Leave it to me.”


	10. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese makes a BIG mistake...

“Again! Five, six, seven, eight!”

Beads of sweat decorated Therese’s forehead as she went through the routine again. Run, jeté, turn, développé, then into an arabesque. The movements were ingrained into her body at this point, she could recall them anywhere, at any time. Across from her, Gemma mirrored her steps as the two women slowly moved closer together, eventually meeting in the middle of the dance floor. 

“Now together!” Their director called out to them. 

Gemma’s warm hands slid into Therese’s and held on firmly. 

“Dip her!”

Therese bent her supporting leg as Gemma’s hands moved to brace her back. The two gracefully descended into a deep bow, Gemma’s lips only inches away from Therese’s elongated neck. 

“Eye contact, Therese!”

Therese pulled her eyes from the floor and forced herself to look at the other woman. Gemma’s gaze was intense, her brown eyes searching for something Therese couldn’t decipher. She felt the woman’s hands grip tighter and drift down towards her waist. Her pulse started to race and she hoped that the other woman hadn’t noticed the temperature in her skin rise. She could feel herself start to tremble when their director called out again. 

“Fantastic. I think that was your best go of it today. Cool down, then you two are fine to go home. Great work today,” the director smiled at them both then exited the rehearsal space. 

Therese stood immediately and awkwardly moved away from Gemma, not going unnoticed by the other woman. She rolled her shoulders out then walked over to the barre mounted on the mirror covered wall to stretch. Soon after Gemma joined her, extending her leg and balancing it on the barre. She looked at Therese expectantly. 

“Rehearsal went well, huh? I can’t believe the show opens this weekend. Can you believe it?”

Therese shook her head, “No.”

“I’m so excited to wear my costumes, I can’t stand seeing them hanging in my closet for much more. I’ve been too scared to take them out in case something happens to them,” Gemma said through a giggle. 

Therese hummed in response. 

Gemma tilted her head and looked at her with a curious expression, “Are you okay, Therese?”

All Therese could think of was Carol’s disappointed and hurt face. Her tired eyes and beautiful mouth pressed into a hard line.

“I’m fine,” she replied. 

Gemma looked doubtful, “Something tells me that’s not the truth.”

“Well, I’m telling you everything is fine.”

“You’re the one who has barely said two words to me the past week.”

Tears started to burn in Therese’s eyes, she turned away. 

“Hey,” she felt Gemma’s hand on her arm, “What’s going on?”

Therese wiped at her eyes, “Nothing.”

A gentle hand found her chin and Therese found herself being directed to look at Gemma. 

“What’s going on?” Gemma repeated, “I was just kidding earlier, I’m not actually mad.”

Tears started to fall on Therese’s cheeks, “It’s, not that. It’s Carol. We’ve been fighting and, and I don’t know what to do,” she said through gasping breaths. 

The hand on Therese’s arm started to stroke the skin there reassuringly. 

“We’re not talking and I can tell that she’s hurt and it’s because of me. It’s all my fault,” Therese blubbered, “Seeing her sad… it kills me. It fucking kills me.”

Gemma pulled her into an embrace and Therese proceeded to sob into the other woman’s shoulder.

“You’re trembling. Breathe, Therese.”

“I can’t, I can’t, it’s all I’m thinking about. I should go home, she’ll be wondering where I am,” Therese started to pull away. 

Gemma grabbed her wrist, “Wait, don’t go.”

Therese was going to reply, but before she could string together a sentence she was pushed up against the wall and she felt lips quickly descend onto her own. Gemma’s hands slid around her neck and the woman’s body pressed against her own. Her brown curls tickled at Therese’s face. 

Perhaps it was the shock, perhaps it was because Therese had been so emotional, but she found herself eagerly kissing Gemma back. She threw an arm around the other woman’s shoulders and pulled her closer. At Therese’s reciprocation, Gemma’s actions and contact intensified. She hiked one of Therese’s legs up and wrapped it around her waist, while she moved her lips to Therese’s jaw then down her neck. Therese leaned her head back and ran a hand through Gemma’s hair, tugging slightly. 

It was then that Therese opened her eyes and saw a flash of blonde hair out one of the studio’s windows. Was that Carol? It couldn’t be. Therese felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She hastily untangled herself from Gemma, picked up her things and left the studio in a matter of seconds. 

\- - - - 

What have I done? Therese asked herself the whole ride home. Had that actually happened? It was all a blur now, but Therese could still feel Gemma’s lips against hers. Could feel the other woman’s hands on her body. Hands that weren’t Carol’s. How could you? Now she’ll never forgive you, a voice said at the back of her head. 

“Fuck!” Therese slammed her palm against the steering wheel of her car out of aggravation.

She parked outside the house and turned off the engine. She couldn’t go inside, not in this state. She leaned back and closed her eyes while trying to slow her breathing. She then heard voices. Loud voices engaged in some sort of argument. She got out of her car and realized they were coming from inside. When she walked up to the front door she recognized Carol and Abby’s voices. So it couldn’t have been Carol outside the studio, she figured. The timing wouldn’t have worked for her to get back here that much earlier than Therese. It must have been someone else, or maybe she had imagined it completely. 

She hovered on the landing, eavesdropping on whatever was going on inside. 

“She’s got some fucking nerve coming here out of nowhere.”

“Abby-” Carol warned. 

Abby cut across her, “-How are you so calm about this?! Did you forget what she did to you? What they did to you?”

“There’s no need to take that tone, Abby. I’m just as shocked as you are.”

“And you thought it was a good idea to tell her about your problems with Therese? She’s no peacekeeper, she’s going to meddle with this, Carol.”

“She said she would help.”

“Since when did you enlist others to solve your problems?”

Therese was confused as to who this ominous, “she” was. But it was clear that she wasn’t going to be getting any answers anytime soon.

Carol sounded aggravated, “Well I’m running out of options Abby. Things are the same between Therese and I. No, they’re worse actually.”

“Then solve it like a normal couple does. Talk to each other for god’s sake.”

“Don’t talk about it like I haven’t been trying. I’m tired Abby and scared. I don’t want to lose her.”

This seemed to diffuse Abby’s anger, “You’re not going to lose her, Carol.”

There was a pause, “How do you know?”

“That girl is head over heels for you. She always has been. She wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize what you two have.” 

“What if she found something better? Someone better?”

“Not possible, you’re the best Carol. If she doesn’t see that then it’s her problem.”

Therese felt a lump form in her throat. Her hand found the handle of the door and pushed it open. The two best friends startled at the sound and froze when Therese entered. 

“Therese,” Abby nodded at her as a form of greeting.

“Abby.”

“I should go,” Abby said quickly, “I’ll talk to you later, Carol.”

The woman left before there was any chance to protest, leaving Carol and Therese alone. It was then that Carol took in Therese’s slightly haggard appearance and swollen eyes from crying. 

“What happened?” she asked with a softness that made Therese’s heart weep.

“I’m so sorry,” she blurted before throwing herself into the other woman’s arms. 

Carol staggered slightly from the action, but instinctively wrapped her arms around Therese’s shaking frame. Therese felt herself relax when her wife’s hands made their way into her hair, but she couldn’t banish the immense guilt she was feeling. She shouldn’t be nice to you, her thoughts screamed, you just cheated on her. 

“I am too,” Carol said in her ear, “I don’t want to fight with you anymore, Therese.”

Therese’s heart hammered, “Me too.”

“This was all just a big misunderstanding. I was horribly, immaturely jealous and possessive. I know you would never do anything. That you’re too smart to fall for someone else’s advances,” Carol said. 

Therese had to squeeze her eyes shut to prevent more tears from escaping. Carol’s fierce trust in her made her feel like an absolute fraud. She couldn’t tell her what happened. She wouldn’t. 

“I’ve been avoiding you instead of just talking to you. I made this into a bigger issue than it actually was,” she said quietly. 

Carol’s hand found Therese’s chin and she froze, recalling how Gemma had done the same not that long ago. She looked up and into Carol’s eyes, feeling painfully exposed and vulnerable. 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Carol said softly, “We both know what could have been done differently. Let’s just move on and try not to repeat the same mistakes, okay?”

Therese nodded, “Okay.”

Carol stroked her cheek and pressed her forehead against hers, “I missed you, darling.”

“I missed you too.”

Carol leaned forward and kissed her and it was right, yet it felt completely wrong. Therese allowed herself to be taken away into the kiss, into her wife’s arms, but her mind was screaming at her. She saw flashes of Gemma, of them in the studio together. Things between her and Carol may have been mended, but Therese knew that this was temporary. That it was only a matter of time before she would have to tell Carol the truth of her horrible and unforgiving betrayal. 

Little did she know, she would not be revealing what happened with Gemma to Carol on her own terms…


	11. Provoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol meets Gemma...

“Damn, do you have a couple more pins?”

“Yeah, here.”

“Great. Should be done in one… second.”

“I have been doing my own hair for performance for the past fifteen years, you know?”

“Shush, pass me the hairspray.”

Carol smiled at Therese’s reflection in the vanity mirror. It was the night of the season open, of Therese’s big duet and she was beyond excited for her wife, but could tell that the brunette was intensely nervous. Therese had been getting ready to go and Carol had insisted that she do her hair, hence why the younger woman was sitting down with the blonde standing behind her. It was relaxing for Carol as her fingers deftly weaved in and out of Therese’s hair. She enjoyed taking on the task for her wife, something that she hoped would ease her evident nerves about tonight. 

Things had been better, great actually, since the day earlier in the week when Therese had come home so upset. Their communication seemed back to normal and Carol couldn’t be more overjoyed. She wasn’t sure how much longer that she could take of the extreme tension and unease between them. The disconnect that had occurred scarily reminded Carol of her time with Harge, although she would never disclose this to Therese. Perhaps this was why she hadn’t protested when Catherine offered to get involved. Looking back on it now, she understood that to be the wrong choice, Abby had made that clear for her. After Therese and her made up, Carol contacted Catherine immediately and told her that everything was fine, that she was an adult and could patch things on her own with her wife. She hadn’t told Therese about the surprise visit and knew that she should, but that was a conversation for another time. She didn’t want anything to distract or divert Therese’s attention from her performance that she had been working on for so long. 

Carol sprayed Therese’s hair one last time and stepped back to look at her work, “All done! I forgot how fun this is.”

“Thank you, it looks wonderful,” Therese turned around to kiss her. 

“You’ll smudge your makeup,” Carol warned. 

“I don’t care,” Therese kissed her anyways. 

Carol held her wife’s hands, “Are you ready for tonight?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. The first performance is always the hardest, plus all the reporters come to review the show opening night.” 

“It’ll be amazing, I’m sure of it.”

\- - - - 

Once Carol, Therese and Rindy got to the theatre, Therese disappeared backstage with all the other dancers. Carol and Rindy found their seats and waited patiently, Abby and Florence bought seats beside them and would be arriving soon. In the meantime, Carol pointed out all the beautiful architecture and design to Rindy, who looked around the space like it was some extraordinary castle in a fairytale. Carol had been to several performances in the theatre and still remembered sitting up in the balcony with Therese on New Year’s Eve, when she had popped the question to her about joining a classically focused company. A lot had changed for the both of them since then and Carol was beyond proud of her wife and her accomplishments. 

“Aunt Abby! Florence!”

Carol turned her head to see the newlyweds making their way down the row towards them. 

“We’re not even late, aren’t you pleased?” Abby teased Carol after greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Don’t give yourself so much credit dear, we both know that Florence is the one keeping you on time,” Carol quipped. 

“Thanks for helping us get tickets, Carol,” Florence said, “I’m so excited, I’ve never been to a professional ballet.”

Carol smiled warmly at the woman, “Therese will be so happy to see you. I didn’t tell her you two were coming.”

The lights started to dim and everyone got into their seats, the chatter quieting. 

Abby sat down next to Carol and whispered in her ear, “I’m looking forward to getting a glimpse at this… Gemma, or whatever her name is.”

“You nitwit,” Carol whispered back, “I told you everything’s fine between us now.”

“That doesn’t mean that Gemma’s interest has weaned,” Abby pointed out, “Some people love a challenge.”

Abby’s words unsettled Carol, but she didn’t have time to respond as the lights in the audience had fully dimmed and the red drapes that covered the stage started to part in the middle, revealing the stage. 

For the next almost two hours, Carol allowed herself to be lost in the beautiful, captivating world and art form of dance. Therese wasn’t exclusively in the duet with Gemma so Carol and the other ladies there to support her got the pleasure of seeing her several times throughout the night’s program. The whole company had impressive skill and danced well together, however, Therese’s talent and confidence radiated. It was wonderful to see her so in her element, doing what she truly loved and was passionate about. Any nervousness that the younger woman had been previously feeling didn’t show on stage, she seemed fearless. 

The intermission came and went and Carol reentered the theatre with a newfound anxiety and anticipation with the knowledge that the duet would be coming up soon. Beside her, Abby kept on glancing at the program then back at her, but Carol didn’t want to entertain her antics. She was nervous enough. When the time finally came Rindy’s hand found its way into hers and squeezed.

“Mom’s turn,” her daughter whispered. 

Carol held her breath as the lights came up on the stage and the music started to play. Therese appeared from the wings first, dressed beautifully in a white, long flowing dress. She gracefully glided across the stage and soon enough another woman joined her from the opposite side cloaked in a similar dress, but black in colour. Gemma. 

Carol could see Abby studying her expression out of her peripheral vision, but Carol did not take her eyes off Therese and Gemma. When they got closer to the edge of the stage, Carol could see Gemma’s face at a closer angle and felt something burn inside her when she saw how attractive the young woman was. She couldn’t deny the jealousy that coursed through her as she took in Gemma’s seductive eyes and pouty mouth, looking at her interact so closely and intimately with Therese made her feel nauseous. The countless hours of rehearsals and time spent together had clearly paid off, the two had undeniable chemistry that was evident through the choreography and their shared energy. They were the perfect choices for the piece, Carol knew this to be true, even though she didn’t want to admit it to herself. Didn’t want to acknowledge how perfect a match they were in case it validated something or made her worries become an actual reality. 

Towards the end of the routine Gemma’s hands slid into Therese and up her arms to hold her in a tender embrace. Carol watched as her wife was slowly dipped to the stage floor in a low bow. Gemma and Therese’s eyes met in an intimate gaze that never seemed to end. Afterwards Therese’s head fell back, her neck elongated. Gemma leaned down, her lips grazing at the skin on Therese’s throat, Carol felt her blood start to boil as she took in the scene. Soon afterwards the lights went out and the music commenced. The piece was over and not soon enough, for Carol at least. 

During the thunderous applause Abby’s hand found hers which was clenched tightly on the armrest of her chair, “Breathe Carol,” she whispered.

\- - - - 

After the performance all the audience members gathered in the large foyer as they waited for the dancers to emerge from backstage. The show’s opening night had been a clear success and the excited chatter that filled the space was evident of this. 

“I’m genuinely impressed, Therese can dance!” Florence said. 

“Well you have to be able to, to be in a company like this. They don’t mess around here,” Abby said. 

“What did you think?” Carol asked Rindy. 

Her daughter was all smiles, “So good! I liked Therese’s duet the best though.”

“Yeah, how about that duet?” Florence chimed in, “That was definitely a stand out.”

Abby and Carol shared a brief look. Luckily, Carol didn’t have to think of a response. Therese suddenly joined them in the thick of the crowd, with a glowing look that one only had after a successful and long night of dancing. 

“Hi everybody! This is a surprise, thanks for coming tonight you two,” Therese gave both Abby and Florence a hug. 

“It’s our pleasure,” Abby said supportively, “You were incredible tonight, as always.”

“Just fantastic,” Florence agreed, “Who was your duet partner by the way? The two of you onstage were a force to be reckoned with!”

“Oh,” Therese looked taken aback, “Her name is Gemma-”

“-Did someone say my name?” The vivacious brunette who Carol now recognized to be Gemma materialized beside Therese. 

Carol narrowed her eyes as Gemma moved to stand closer to Therese, “Are you going to introduce me?” she asked expectantly. 

Therese looked visibly uncomfortable, but perhaps it was only Carol who picked up on this. Abby, Florence and Rindy all seemed to be intrigued by Gemma instead, drawn into the woman’s addictive and alluring persona that she seemed to exude. 

“These are my friends Abby and Florence,” Therese told Gemma, “This is my daughter Rindy and my partner Carol.”

Gemma politely smiled at everyone throughout Therese’s introductions and then her eyes finally landed on Carol. In this brief moment, it was like time stopped. Carol may have been a nervous and anxious wreck during the performance, but now she was focused and determined to hold her ground. She wasn’t scared of the woman, she wanted to communicate to her that she wasn’t going to back down, that she would fight if she needed to. Carol saw a glint in Gemma’s eye, a hint of a challenge or question as if she were taunting Carol. 

The second the moment appeared it vanished, disappearing into thin air. Gemma’s polite and innocent smile and demeanour reappeared as she regarded Carol.

“It’s so nice to meet you. Therese has said so much.

Carol met her gaze, “Only good things, I hope?”

Therese chuckled nervously, “Of course.”

“You enjoyed the show tonight?” Gemma asked Abby and Florence. 

“Yes. Your duet with Therese was definitely the stand out though,” Florence said. 

Gemma glanced proudly at Therese, “We make a good team don’t we?”

Therese smiled, “Yeah, we do.”

Gemma winked at her and Carol started to feel nauseous once again. 

\- - - - 

“You were amazing tonight, you know that right?” Carol asked Therese later that night, when they were in bed. 

Therese smiled at her in a way that made it seem like she didn’t believe what Carol was saying, “Thank you.”

Carol laughed quietly, the sound resonating at the back of her throat, “It’s been how long? And you still don’t believe me.”

Therese’s arms wrapped tighter around Carol’s waist, “It’s not that. You know it’s hard for me to take compliments, to believe people when they say nice things.”

Carol kissed the top of Therese’s head, “I know. That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying though.”

“That’s okay, I don’t want you to,” Therese admitted. 

Carol swallowed slowly, “Gemma is quite… something, huh?”

Therese paused, “I wasn’t lying when I said she was intense.”

“She thinks very highly of you.”

“Was that a question or a comment?”

“I don’t like how she looked at you,” Carol said frankly.

Therese sighed, “Are we going to get into this again?”

Carol continued, “It was like… she owned you or something.”

Therese buried her face into Carol’s chest, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Well I don’t care about anything to do with her. I have everything I need here.”

Carol pinched Therese’s shoulder, “Cheesy.”

Therese hummed, “I’m being serious.”

Carol couldn’t help but smile, “Go to sleep darling, you must be exhausted.”

Suddenly Therese shot up and rolled them over so she was on top. Carol looked up at her wife with an expression of pure amusement and curiosity. 

“I’m not completely exhausted,” Therese stated with a wicked glint in her eye. 

Carol didn’t argue.


	12. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finds out...

It was a normal morning before everything happened. 

The three women were downstairs having a slow and relaxing start to the weekend. Carol had been reading the paper, Rindy was starting a new painting and Therese was in the kitchen making her signature blueberry and cinnamon pancakes for them all. The scene of peaceful domesticity was too perfect, it was bound to be interrupted eventually. 

When the doorbell rang, Carol had shot up out of her seat like she had known who was on the other side, like she was scared. Therese, however, didn’t think anything of it and immediately went to go greet their unexpected visitor, only amused by her wife’s strange behaviour. 

She pulled the door open to reveal a blonde woman on the doorstep. If Therese had more time, she probably would have deciphered who this woman was, she would have recognized the similarities between her and Carol, but she was not granted this time. Instead, the blonde shoved her way through the door and past Therese. Her face encapsulated a kind of intense fierceness, like she had some sort of mission. 

Therese shut the door, “Sorry, have we met?” she asked. 

The woman turned to face her, “No, but we’re about to.”

“Rindy, upstairs please,” Carol said with a tightness in her voice. 

The ten year old made no move to argue with her mother and disappeared from the room. Carol rubbed her temples with her hands before coming to stand beside Therese. 

“These unannounced visits are becoming quite irritating,” Carol said to the blonde, “Therese this is Catherine Ross. My… well, you know.”

“What a lovely introduction Carol, I’m flattered,” Catherine said sarcastically. 

Therese felt a lump form in her throat. This was the woman Carol grew up with as her mother? The woman who had caused her wife so much pain and hurt, and who fuelled so many of Carol’s insecurities and doubts about herself? Therese already disliked her. 

“I-” Therese struggled to know what to say. She didn’t know what was appropriate for the situation.

“Don’t say it’s nice to meet her,” Carol told Therese quickly, “There’s no point in lying here.”

“You were never cruel Carol,” Catherine pointed out with an obvious distaste.

Carol smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes, “Well you always were.”

Therese wanted to support Carol, but she felt uncomfortable being there with the two women, it was unsettling the energy and sense of history between them. She also didn’t like the way that Catherine was looking at her, it made Therese want to crawl into a howl and disappear. 

“Can you stop staring at Therese?” Carol asked Catherine, “Do you have any manners at all?”

Catherine bypassed this comment, “You left out the part about her practically being a teenager,” she said with a hateful laugh. 

“I’m twenty-seven,” Therese said flatly. 

Carol crossed her arms, “You never could refrain from comment or judgement, could you?”

“How can I not? It’s beyond concerning to hear that your daughter has married a woman thirteen years younger,” Catherine said. 

“You’re not my mother,” Carol said firmly, “Therese may be younger, but she’s wise beyond her years.”

“Well her recent choices aren’t demonstrating that.”

Therese felt her blood go cold. She was instantly reminded of that day with Gemma in the studio, of the blonde hair she had seen through the window. She hadn’t been imagining it, it wasn’t Carol like she thought, it was someone else. Catherine.

Carol looked exhausted, “What are you talking about?”

Catherine looked at Therese, “Do you want to tell her or shall I?”

Therese felt her palms start to sweat, this was the definition of being put on the spot. She had no choice and she certainly wasn’t going to have the chance anymore of telling Carol on her own terms. 

“I-” she started.

Carol looked between Therese and Catherine, “Therese, what’s going on?”

Catherine gave Therese another pointed look, giving her the opportunity to confess, but Therese was unable to string together any words. After a moment’s silence she reached into her bag, pulled out a folder and handed it to Carol. 

“Take a look,” she said simply. 

“This is ridiculous, what’s with all the mystery?” Carol asked as she reached inside the folder to pull out a stack of photographs. 

Therese held her breath. All she wanted in the moment was to disappear into thin air. This was like some horrible nightmare sourced out of her deepest fears and anxieties. There was no way she could prepare herself for Carol’s reaction or eventual hurt. 

When Carol looked at the first picture, it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. The woman’s face turned passive, indecipherable. The only emotion that was evident was through her slightly arched brow and downturned mouth. Therese could see from beside her what the first photo was. Clear as day, it captures Gemma and Therese locked in what looked to be a passionate embrace and kiss. It hurt Therese to look at, so she could only imagine how Carol felt. Carol quickly flipped through the other photographs, but they were all versions of each other. There was no mistaking or misinterpreting them, they painted Therese for what she was; a cheater. 

“Catherine can you go please?” Carol asked in a deadly quiet voice, still looking down at the stack. 

Catherine laughed almost as if she had just heard a joke, “Excuse me?”

“I want you to go.”

“I’m trying to help you, Carol!” Catherine protested. 

“You’ve never tried to help me. Not once in your life,” Carol walked towards the door and held it open, “Leave. Now.”

Carol locked the door when Catherine finally left and took a deep breath before turning to look at Therese with unshed tears in her eyes. 

The lump was back in Therese’s throat and also a pit at the bottom of her stomach, “Carol… I-”

“-You said that nothing was going on,” Carol said through a cracked voice, “You promised me and now I look like a fool. For trusting my own wife.”

Therese tried again, “Carol…”

Carol cut across her, “I thought I was being the unfair one, I had no reason to not believe you. But there I was night after night worrying when you weren’t home. Imagining the things that were happening between you and that…”

“It only happened once!” Therese blurted, “The week of the season opening. She cornered me, I didn’t initiate it!”

Carol threw the photographic evidence down on the coffee table, “Well it doesn’t look like you made any effort to stop her!”

Therese herself, started to cry. 

Carol swallowed before she spoke again, “What is it about her… what is it about this fucking twenty-four year old that is so intriguing to you?”

“I don’t know!” Therese wailed, “She was… she’s just…”

“She’s not me,” Carol finished her sentence with a sense of defeat in her voice. 

Therese acted quickly, “No, Carol, no. That’s not it.”

“It must be Therese,” Carol sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “There must be something in her or about her, that you’re not getting from me. That’s missing from our relationship. What else would it be?”

“Carol…”

“Or is it that you don’t love me anymore?” Carol deadpanned. 

Therese was hysterical, “How can you say that?!”

“How can I...? Therese you cheated on me!” Carol exclaimed, “What am I supposed to say?! How am I supposed to react?!”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Therese was rambling, “This just all got out of control. It didn’t start out like this.”

“What, did you plan it from the beginning?” Carol snapped. 

“Can you please stop throwing out accusations?”

“At this point, everything’s fair game. I don’t even recognize you anymore Therese. I don’t know who you are, this behaviour isn’t you.”

“Carol you have to know, this isn’t about you. It was never about you and what we have or don’t have.”

Carol stilled, “Why does it feel like that then?”

Therese felt at a loss, “I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m not sure if there is anything you can say. Not now, at least.”

Carol had that look in her eye, in her face when she started to remove herself, distance herself. It was a look that Therese knew too well, it was the look she had worn for the first part of their relationship, when she had been closing herself off and unwilling to open up and be vulnerable. It was the reserve that she always returned to whenever she was hurt or upset, it was easier for her to shut off emotionally and be passive to the world instead of embracing hurt or pain. Therese was terrified of this shift in the woman, and feeling miserable that she had a part in causing it. 

“I want to fix this Carol, tell me how to fix this,” Therese begged. 

“Just… leave it be,” Carol looked shattered. 

“Carol…” Therese walked closer to the woman.

Carol actually stepped away from Therese and towards the door, “I’m going to go for a walk. I just need to clear my head.”

And with that, the blonde was gone. 

It was like Therese’s body no longer had the energy to keep her standing as she collapsed to the floor in a limp, heap. She trembled all over as she tucked her knees into her chest and cried, really cried. After all this time, the web that Therese had been weaving finally got too tangled and she had trapped herself inside it. She couldn’t blame Carol for her reaction or how she was feeling, Therese would probably be doing the same if the roles reversed. Having the truth out in the open, however, made Therese really confront what she had done, she had no option but to see the damage and hurt she had caused. 

After some time she heard quiet footsteps patter down the stairs. Therese didn’t have to look up to know that it was Rindy. 

“Mom?”

Therese wiped her eyes then gestured over to her daughter, “Come here, baby.”

Rindy walked over and sat down next to Therese, “Are you two fighting?”

“Yes. I messed up Rindy, I made a huge mistake and I don’t know if I can fix it.”


	13. Reminded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rindy opens up to Carol

Carol was heartbroken.

That was truly the only word she had to accurately describe how she was feeling after she found out about what had been happening with Therese and Gemma. It was like all her fears and insecurities that she had told herself weren’t a thing, became a horrible reality right in front of her eyes. At the core of it, however, Carol knew that it wasn’t Gemma or the fact that Therese had kissed her, that made her so upset. 

It was the fact that she was becoming insignificant in Therese’s life or that it seemed that way at least. At the beginning, the age gap between them hadn’t been a huge concern to Carol, but she knew that it would become one with time. Therese had a natural maturity to her, but she was still in her twenties and figuring out who she was as well as what she wanted with her life. Once they got married, Carol constantly worried whether the younger woman would feel like she missed out on certain life experiences, whether she would realize she settled down too early. Because of this, Carol was often left feeling out of touch and disconnected from Therese despite how much her wife might reassure her. Against her better judgement, Carol started to wonder whether this, this argument and realization, was the beginning of the end to their relationship and marriage.

Things had been tense between Therese and her since that day. It was like how things were before, except Carol was the one being distant now. She needed space and time to think and it was like Therese was everywhere she looked. The woman clearly wanted to reconcile and work things out, but Carol wasn’t ready, she was hurting too much still. Carol felt absolutely suffocated and her only coping mechanism was to distance herself and be alone as much as possible. She knew that she would have to confront the problem eventually, but right now all she wanted was some quiet to herself. 

It was a normal afternoon and Carol had just arrived at Rindy’s school to pick her up. She looked out the car window, expecting to see her energetic daughter emerge from the building, however, this was not what she saw. Rindy was walking towards the car, but she did not look like Rindy. The sparkle and excitement was gone from her eyes and her brow and mouth were locked in a permanent line. As she got closer Carol could see a redness splashed across the girl’s cheeks, it was clear that she had been crying. The backseat door opened and Rindy climbed into the car, put her bag down and put on her seatbelt, all while avoiding eye contact with Carol.

“Rindy, what happened?” Carol was turned around in her seat. 

Rindy looked down, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re clearly upset, sweetheart. I just want to know what I can do to make it better,” Carol said softly. 

Rindy buried her face in her hands and started to cry and Carol started to feel a different part of her heart start to break. 

She reached back and held her daughter’s hand, “How about we go get a hot chocolate and sit somewhere quiet? Does that sound okay?”

Rindy continued to sniffle, “Only if there’s marshmallows in it,” she managed to get out after a couple of moments.

“Of course.”

\- - - - 

Just under an hour later, Carol and Rindy were sitting by the river with a great view of the Brooklyn Bridge, hot chocolates in hand. Rindy had stopped crying, but Carol was still concerned about how quiet and sedated her daughter was, like she was trying to hold everything in. I wonder where she gets that from? She asked herself sarcastically. 

“You don’t have to talk about anything if you’re not ready, but you know I’m here for you, right?” Carol asked her. 

“I know,” Rindy said solemnly. 

The two blondes sipped their hot chocolates in silence. Carol couldn’t remember the last time she had just hung around the city. Nowadays it seemed like she was either at work or at home, those two places had quickly become her world in a sense, her personal bubble. 

“Some of my classmates have been teasing me,” Rindy admitted eventually. 

“About what? Why? You’re one of the smartest and nicest kids at your school.”

Rindy looked defeated, “It’s because of you. And Mom. They think it’s weird that I have two mothers.”

Carol felt taken aback, homophobia was well and alive even in this day and age apparently. She wanted to feel furious, but she knew this all too well, it was what came with being a lesbian or just different in general. People accepted differences until they decided not to, for no apparent reason. 

“Oh Rindy… I’m so sorry sweetheart.”

“It’s not your fault,” Rindy said firmly. 

“You’re getting bullied for the way I live my life,” Carol said, “I don’t want my choices to impact you negatively.”

“I don’t believe anything they say, I’m not ashamed or embarrassed,” Rindy said with confidence, “I… I just wish everyone felt the same way I do, the way we do. Why are people so mean?”

Carol exhaled, “I don’t know. I think sometimes it’s hard for people to see others happy and living their life the way they want to without worry. It’s an explanation, but it’s not an excuse. Has your teacher noticed what’s going on?”

Rindy shook her head, “No. It doesn’t happen during class, they wouldn’t want to get in trouble.”

Carol swallowed slowly, “What have they been saying?”

Rindy looked terrified, “I- I can’t tell you.”

“-Rindy,” Carol squeezed her daughter’s hand, “You can tell me.”

“I don’t want it to upset you.”

“Trust me, I’ve heard a lot in my days. I can take it, I promise.”

Rindy took a deep breath, “They say that Mom married you for your money. That you married her for… for sex because she’s young. They’ve said that you’re both gay because of childhood trauma, that it isn’t real.”

Carol let out a low whistle, “Wow. Have kids actually gotten meaner? They said all that to you?”

“Not always to my face, but I hear them outside and in the hallways gossiping.”

“How long has this been happening?”

Rindy looked down, “For a while, but it’s gotten worse.”

“Why didn’t you tell Mom or me?”

Rindy’s eyes were shiny again, “Because you two have been fighting.”

Carol instantly felt guilty, “Come here,” she said softly to Rindy while holding out her arms. 

Rindy wiped at her eyes and burrowed her face into Carol’s chest, her smaller arms wrapping around Carol’s waist. 

“I’m so, so sorry Rindy. I know we both haven’t been present recently, we’ve been caught up in our own problems, in our own world. I hope you know you’re not forgotten, that you can come to us anytime,” she whispered. 

“I didn’t want it to make things worse,” Rindy admitted, “I don’t want you and Mom to split up.”

“Hey, hey, who said anything about splitting up?”

“It’s what every kid dreads happening,” Rindy said tearfully, “And you and Mom have been fighting so much recently.”

“Couples fight, that’s perfectly normal,” Carol reassured her, “But I know these past weeks have been awful. We’ve been trying to keep you out of it.”

“I just don’t like seeing you two mad at each other, it makes me worry. It’s never really been this bad before.”

Rindy was certainly right about that, Carol thought to herself. Therese and her had obviously gotten into arguments before, but they weren’t nearly as catastrophic as this. They had always found a way to get through it together, as a team. Carol wasn’t sure if this situation was going to be the same, but she wanted it to be, needed it to be. Rindy had reminded Carol of how strong Therese and her had been in their relationship over these two years and Carol didn’t want this isolated incident to be their downfall. Yes she was mad and hurt, but her feelings towards Therese hadn’t changed. She still loved her and hoped that the other woman felt the same. That she hadn’t given up on her yet. 

\- - - - 

Rindy and Carol had just gotten back from their excursion when Carol got a call from someone not in her contacts. It didn’t take her long to figure out who was on the other line. She debated not answering it, but her curiosity got the best of her.

“I’m surprised to be hearing from you, Catherine,” she said after picking up the call. 

“I wanted to check in,” Catherine said on the other line, “How are things with Therese?”

“After you dropped that bomb on us, you mean?”

“You should be grateful Carol, you may have never found out otherwise. Was Therese planning on telling you?”

“I don’t know, but she certainly wasn’t planning on you stalking her and taking pictures of her!”

Carol heard a dry laugh on the other line, “You’re directing your anger to the wrong person here, Carol.”

“I disagree, your only intention ever was to meddle with my life when you contacted me, wasn’t it?”

“I’m-”

“-Don’t say you were trying to help me again. We both know that’s bullshit.”

“Tsk, tsk, such language.”

“You’re not my mother, stop parenting me,” Carol snapped. 

“When you’re older you’ll appreciate all I’ve done for you,” Catherine said confidently.

“You said that when I was a teenager. I’m forty now and guess what? My mindset hasn’t changed.”

“You talk about me like I’m some sort of monster. Like I ruined your life.”

“Well in some ways, that’s all true. You just don’t get it do you?”

“No,” Catherine admitted, “I don’t.”

“And that is why this relationship will never be a good or healthy one. You’re unwilling to see another point of view. You’re unwilling to hold yourself accountable and take responsibility for what you’ve done.”

“I think you’ve blown this all out of proportion.”

It was Carol’s turn to laugh this time, “This is just exactly as it used to be. Us constantly going around in circles. Nothing has changed.”

“What are you saying?”

Carol took a deep breath, “Would you do me a favour, Catherine?”

There was a pause, “Okay… yes? What is it?”

“Never fucking contact me again,” Carol ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has geared up again for me, thank you all for being so patient! I'm trying my best to get these chapters out to you as efficiently as I can :)


	14. Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese gets a wake up call...

Therese was in a horrible mood. 

Things hadn’t gotten better with Carol, she had just found out about Rindy’s problems at school and to finish it off, Gemma still hadn’t gotten the hint that she was uninterested in pursuing anything with her. Everything was in a bad place for Therese right now and part of her wondered if she deserved it, if karma was working in full force at the moment. 

The volume of rehearsals for all the dancers had decreased since the season open, but they were still fairly busy. This also meant that Therese was spending more time with Gemma than she cared for. Today was another one of those rehearsals and given what was going on for Therese, her patience was growing thin by the hour. 

The first part of their rehearsal had been conducted by their director, but he left half way through and assigned Therese and Gemma with the task to strengthen a certain part of their routine. Not only did Therese dread being with Gemma alone, but the woman was also in an infuriating mood undoubtedly caused by the fact Therese was no longer entertaining her flirtatious antics. 

“Again?” Gemma asked, evidently out of breath.

Therese wiped her brow, “Let’s do it. Five, six, seven eight!”

Therese and Gemma fell into step together, going over the same movements that they had been rehearsing for the past couple hours. Mid step, Gemma stopped Therese.

“No, that’s not right. We need to go over that,” Gemma said stubbornly. 

“We already went over this, I thought we agreed?” Therese asked, clearly exasperated. 

“We agreed on the movements, but we need to do them in double time. You’re late.”

Therese instantly felt defensive, “I’m not.”

“Time to put the artistic ego aside, Therese. You can’t always be right.”

Therese rolled her eyes, “That’s not what this is about.”

Gemma raised her eyebrows, “No?”

Therese hesitated, “Of course not. I just know when I’m on time and not.”

Gemma walked closer to Therese, “I don’t think that’s what you’re upset about.”

Therese took a step back, “Why do you always challenge everything I say?”

“Because you never really say what you mean. I can tell.”

“You make everything into something bigger than it actually is,” Therese shook her head, “Come on, let’s go over it again.”

“No,” Gemma grabbed her wrist, “We need to talk about this.”

Therese was frustrated, “Talk about what?!”

For once, Gemma looked intensely serious, “Us.”

Therese let out a sharp laugh, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no us.”

Therese tried to walk away, but Gemma’s grip on her wrist tightened, “So you’re telling me that these past months have meant nothing to you?”

“Gemma-”

“-That kiss meant nothing to you?”

“That was a mistake.”

Gemma moved closer, “So is that why you always shake every time I touch you? Because it was a mistake and you’re nervous?”

“I-”

“I have eyes Therese. I see the way you look at me, this isn’t just friendly.”

“I’m married!”

It was Gemma’s turn to laugh, “We both know that your marriage is going to shit.”

“You know nothing about my marriage.”

“You’re telling me that you’re still head over heels in love with Carol Aird? Isn’t she like fifty?”

“Don’t talk about Carol, you don’t know her like I do.”

Gemma’s eyes gleamed, “I don’t know Carol? You know she was a Juilliard graduate right? She’s all people fucking talk about in the dance program, she’s basically considered God at that school. I was so surprised when I found out you were married to her.”

“When you found out…?”

“I told you I was your biggest fan when you were at NYU. I kept tabs on you after you graduated. I saw that you had gotten into Uncovered then transferred here shortly after.”

Therese was completely out of her league, Gemma had been tracking her for several years? This behaviour extended far past flattery and being appropriate, this was bordering on stalker territory. 

Gemma took in Therese’s surprised expression and a sly grin spread across her lips, “You haven’t put the pieces together yet? Me getting into the company wasn’t a spontaneous thing. I had been emailing the director for months and months. I had to meet you.”

Therese’s thoughts were racing. She could have never expected this, “Gemma this isn’t okay… you shouldn’t be here.”

“This is how it should be,” Gemma insisted, “This was meant to be.”

Carol had been right about the woman, but this extended far past what Carol had predicted about Gemma. Therese couldn’t believe what she was hearing, it was like Gemma had morphed into a completely different person in front of her. To top it all off, the other woman looked like she was enjoying the evident shock that Therese was experiencing. 

Therese extricated herself from the other women’s grasp, “This is beyond inappropriate. I don’t feel comfortable with this at all.”

“So what are you going to do?” Gemma joked, ‘“Tattle on me to the director? Go tell Carol about me?”

“Yes. This has gone on far longer than it should have. This is finished, whatever it was,” Therese gathered her things. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, come on.”

“Says the actress herself,” Therese muttered. 

“Where are you going? We need to rehearse!”

Therese’s hand hovered over the door handle. She didn’t turn around to say her next words.

“Fuck that, there’s no way I’m doing this duet with you.”

\- - - - 

“Therese. You. Are. Fucked.”

“Gee, thanks Dannie, I didn’t know that already!”

“Sorry, this just literally sounds like something out of a movie. I can’t believe what I’m hearing.”

“All of my life has felt like that recently,” Therese groaned. 

After unceremoniously leaving Gemma in the studio, Therese had asked Dannie to come meet her. She needed her best friend’s advice more than ever as well as someone to talk to about the massive news she had just received. 

“What are you going to do?” Dannie asked. 

Therese ran both hands through her hair, “I don’t know. I definitely need to talk to my director, Gemma needs to leave the company.”

“Yes, I agree with that.”

“Do you think I need to get a restraining order?”

“Maybe. You might want to find out how much this girl knows about you. If she violated your privacy in any way.”

“It certainly feels like that. The whole thing was so… creepy, Dannie,” Therese shuddered. 

“It gave me the chills when you told me,” Dannie admitted, “I’m just glad she didn’t try to hurt you or anything.”

Therese shook her head, “I don’t think that’s her game. It sounds more like an obsessive crush to me.”

“So…” Dannie drew out the word. 

“... Carol was right. Yes,” Therese finished Dannie's sentence, “I know.”

Dannie held his hands up, “Hey, I’m not trying to kick you while you’re already down. Your lady just had pretty good instincts from the beginning, is all I’m saying.”

“I should have listened to her,” Therese said miserably, “This is all a mess.”

“Things haven’t gotten any better at home?” Dannie asked sympathetically. 

Therese looked down, “No. She’s just so sad all the time, but it doesn’t seem like she wants to talk. And I know she’s worried about all this stuff going on with Rindy too.”

“There’s a difference between giving someone the space and time they need and not taking the initiative to do something about it yourself,” Dannie said. 

“I’m just scared to push her too much before she’s ready,” Therese admitted. 

“That’s understandable, but you have to start somewhere. Maybe she just needs a little push,”  
Dannie offered. 

Therese groaned again, “Married life isn’t what it’s cut out to be.”

“You could have fooled me. Seemed like you two had it all figured out before all of this went down.”

“We’ve only been married for a year, Dannie,” Therese justified. 

Dannie shrugged, “I don’t know. There’s always been something about you two. You’re connected on this level deeper than most couples.”

“Well, I’m not sure if we are anymore.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself Belivet,” Dannie insisted, “Also definitely don’t underestimate Carol. That woman loves you so damn much, it’s almost ridiculous. I don’t think she’d let you go that easy.”

“I broke her heart though.”

“Maybe she just needs a reminder.”

“Of what?”

“How much you love her.”

“I don’t know where to even begin.”

“You did it once two years ago Therese,” Dannie said encouragingly, “Make Carol fall in love with you all over again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we all just need a pep talk from Dannie, right?


	15. Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol experiences an intervention... twice

“About damn time, Carol.”

“I’m really not in the mood for a lecture Abigail, I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Just barely, you’re a shell of yourself. You look shit actually. Absolute shit.”

Carol grimaced at her best friend from in her doorway. Abby wrapped her arms around her before stepping aside to let Carol enter her home. 

“Tough love aside, I’m happy to see you. It feels like it's been years.”

“I know, I’m the worst,” Carol said apologetically. 

“Don’t worry about it, I know these past few weeks have been hell for you. Do you want a drink?”

Carol smiled weakly, “Do you have to ask?”

The blonde took a seat at Abby’s bar table and watched the woman pour them both a drink. Carol made no effort to maintain her posture or put on a happy face, she didn’t have to hide in front of Abby, the woman who had seen her at her worst several times in her life. Carol looked around Abby’s eclectically styled apartment.

“Is Florence here?”

Abby shook her head, “She’s gone into one of her restaurants to help prep for the dinner service.” 

“Is everything going alright at work for her?”

“Oh everything’s perfectly fine,” Abby reassured her, “She could take a year off and return to find the operations in perfect condition, they’re just her babies so she likes to be there. She likes to be working and cooking.”

“How have the first couple months of married life been for you two?”

Abby slid Carol’s drink to her across the marbled surface, “Do you really want to know?”

“You don’t have to pretend you’re miserable for my sake, Abby,” Carol took a sip of her drink.

Abby couldn’t help a wide smile from appearing, “It’s been amazing. It’s gotten better, if that’s possible.”

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Abby said genuinely, “But enough about me. How have you been doing? Honestly, don’t bullshit me.”

Carol looked down at her glass, “It’s hard to put into words. Everything just feels the same? I wake up feeling so confused and disconnected.”

“I know isolating yourself is your coping strategy, but it’s not going to help you in the long run.”

“You’re right. I just don’t know if I’m ready to forgive Therese yet. I haven’t even processed my feelings about it all yet.”

Abby paused, “Are you ever going to be ready though? What if you keep putting it off?”

Carol gazed at Abby for a moment before taking another sip of her drink, “It’s infuriating how well you know me sometimes.”

“Does she regret it?”

“Therese?”

“Mmm.”

“Yes. I think she’s just as miserable as I am,” Carol admitted. 

“Then you two need to do something about it,” Abby said definitively, “Or do you want to feel this way forever?”

Carol grappled to find the right words, “It just feels like something’s… broken between us.”

“Well you’re not going to mend it by avoiding each other,” Abby pointed out, “You need to talk to the girl Carol. What happened? Your communication used to always be good with her.”

“I find myself spending too much time thinking about what happened over what is happening. Right now, at this moment.”

Abby shrugged, “You said it, not me.”

“This feels like the beginning,” Carol observed, “When we first met. Everything was unexpected and difficult, we were operating around each other in circles.”

“Well you know what they say.”

“No, what do they say?”

Abby pursed her lips, “That everything comes full circle, eventually at least. Let’s just hope that’s the case with you and Therese. ”

\- - - - 

When Carol got home she saw another unfamiliar figure lingering on her doorstep. She instantly thought it was Catherine and felt a sense of dread fall over her, but then realized who it was. 

Harge. 

“Harge?” she asked when she had gotten out of the car. 

Her ex-husband turned around, cloaked in his dark trench coat like always. She saw his eyes travel, but never leave her face as he took in her slightly haggard and tired appearance. For perhaps the first time ever, Carol saw a softness enter the man’s typically cold and hard eyes. He looked… concerned?

“Rindy wasn’t exaggerating,” Harge said in substitution of an actual greeting, “You don’t look well, Carol.”

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately,” Carol muttered.

“She’s worried about you, you know,” Harge said, “She talks about you all the time.”

“She’s so observant that one. I’m worried about her too, with everything going on at school.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“We’re not married anymore, but somehow you still manage to tell me what to do,” Carol said coolly. 

“Carol, I’m trying here,” Harge was exasperated, “I’m concerned. This behaviour of yours isn’t normal.”

“Does our daughter know that you’re here initiating an interrogation?”

Harge pinched the bridge of his nose, “You always get so defensive.”

“What did you come here to say, Harge?”

“That whatever is going on between you and Therese, it needs to be fixed. Rindy shouldn’t be spending all her time worrying about you two.”

“Fine,” Carol turned away, “I’ll get right on that for you,” she said sarcastically.

She walked up the steps to open the door. 

“It shouldn’t be like this,” Harge said from behind her.

Carol glanced over her shoulder, “I know,” she said before walking inside. 

\- - - - 

It was late when Therese arrived home, quietly slipping into their bedroom where Carol was still up, reading her emails in bed. 

“Hi,” Therese said in a small voice. 

Carol took her glasses off and could see from a distance that Therese had been crying. The brunette’s eyes were red and glazed over. 

“What happened?” she asked, reminding herself of that night weeks ago in the kitchen when Therese had last broken down in front of her. 

The tears started to flow and Therese climbed onto the bed beside Carol, “You were right. About everything.”

Carol tucked a loose strand of hair behind Therese’s ear, “Was I? Why don’t I feel satisfied then?”

“She’s been following me. For years now,” Therese said between sobs.

Carol felt her protective instincts kick in, “Following you? Who?”

Therese’s voice broke, “Gemma.”

Carol swallowed slowly, trying to contain the rage that was coursing through her veins, “Therese, I want you to tell me everything. What happened?”

“She’s been following me,” Therese repeated, “She knew me when I was at school. Her joining the company wasn’t isolated, it was planned.”

“She told you all of this?”

Therese squeezed her eyes shut as more tears started to fall, “Today, at rehearsal.”

Carol’s heart broke, seeing Therese so defeated and upset. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her against her chest. Her hands rubbing her arms methodically. 

“Calm down, darling. Try to slow your breathing.”

For a while the room was only filled with the sound of Therese’s crying and shaking breaths. After some time, Carol heard her speak quietly. 

“I’m so sorry, Carol.”

Carol felt her heart constrict, “I know, Therese. I know.”

“I want things to be okay between us again.”

“Me too.”

Therese looked up and Carol wiped at her wet cheeks, “Darling, you know it breaks my heart seeing you like this.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Therese admitted, “I wanted to tell you everything when it happened. I just didn’t know how.”

“I should have been more open too. I didn’t say half the things I was thinking, I let them fester inside me instead. That wasn’t fair,” Carol reflected. 

“You don’t have to apologize Carol…”

“-Yes I do. This isn’t all one sided. I could have done things differently too.”

Therese paused, “I’m the one who broke our trust though.”

“We’ve ruminated in our feelings for too long now,” Carol concluded, “I think we need to work on how we’re going to fix this and move on.”

“That’s all I want, you must know that.”

“I do. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"How do you know?"

Carol kissed the top of Therese's head, "Because I'm going to fix it. Gemma is never going to be allowed near you again, if I have anything to do with it."

"Thank you," Therese whispered. 

"You don't have to thank me."

“I missed you, Carol.”

“Oh Therese, I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to look up!


	16. Corrected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gives Therese's director and Gemma a piece of her mind...

“Carol, I don’t know if this is a great idea. I already talked to the director and he understands the situation.”

“He replaced Gemma in the duet, yes, but she’s still in the company. You’re still going to have to dance with her, see her.”

It was a couple days later and Carol was headed to the studio with Therese to talk to her director. She was furious about the lack of action that had taken place and the fact that Gemma was still allowed to be a part of the company. She had promised Therese that she would fix this and she had no intentions of breaking her word. This, “funny business” with Gemma had gone on far too long for her liking and she didn’t want the woman to get away without any consequences for her action.

“I just don’t want to cause any more fuss,” Therese said quietly as they navigated through the streets. 

Carol gave her wife a look, “She clearly has some sort of inappropriate obsession with you, Therese. This isn’t okay. You shouldn’t accept your discomfort to avoid confrontation.”

“Just promise me you won’t make a scene,” Therese pleaded.

Carol paused, “I’ll try to be calm.”

“That wasn’t exactly a promise.”

“Look, I know Jerry, your director,” Carol explained, “We go way back so hopefully this will be a conversation not an argument.”

They arrived at the studio and Carol instantly spotted the company’s director, Jerry, in his office. Therese watched her with a worried expression. 

“Go warm up, darling. You don’t need to be here for this,” Carol reassured her. 

Therese shot her one last concerned look before leaving to join her fellow dancers. Carol took a deep breath and plastered a harmless smile on her face before opening the door to the director’s office. 

“Jerry,” she greeted the man warmly. 

“Carol!” the man was clearly surprised and slightly intimidated to see her, “How many years has it been?”

Carol squeezed the man’s arm, “Too many. How are you?”

“I’m well! To what do I owe the pleasure of having the Carol Aird visit me?”

“Well…” Carol made sure the door was closed so no one could overhear them, “I came to express my… concerns about one of your dancers.”

Jerry leaned forward, “Not Therese, I imagine?” he winked. 

Carol smiled, “No, not Therese. Gemma Roberts actually.”

Carol saw something appear in Jerry’s eyes, hesitation and fear. This was clearly a conversation he did not want to be having with Carol. 

“I thought that was all cleared up! Therese must have told you?”

“She told me that Gemma’s no longer in the duet, however, I still think further action needs to be taken.”

“She’s one of the best dancers in the company,” Jerry explained, “I don’t think I can afford to let her go.”

Carol crossed her arms, “Can you afford to let Therese go? Because this is impacting her directly.”

Jerry looked at a loss for words, “Come on Carol,” he said with an easy smile, “You must understand. From one company owner to another.”

Carol fixed her gaze, “Actually as a company owner I think what you’re doing is reckless and irresponsible”

Jerry swallowed, “I think you’re blowing things out of proportion here.”

Carol placed a steady hand on Jerry’s desk, “And I think you’re not understanding what I’m saying.”

Jerry hesitated, “She blackmailed me.”

“That’s not my problem, you’re an adult, Jerry. Fix it for god’s sake,” Carol left the office. 

Carol was about to leave the studio when the door opened and Gemma entered. The two women locked eyes and all the muscles in Carol’s body instinctively flexed. 

“Outside,” she said quietly. 

Gemma smirked, “Is that an order?”

Carol lowered her voice, “I promise you that I’m the last person you want to get upset and guess what? You already have. Outside. Now.”

Gemma huffed then turned around and walked out of the space. Carol glanced at Therese across the room who looked like a deer caught in headlights. The brunette made a move to come towards her, but Carol gave an imperceptible shake of her head. It’s alright, she communicated to Therese with this small gesture. Carol then turned and followed Gemma into the hallway, closing the door behind her. 

The two women walked further down the hallway. It was a couple moments of silence before either of them spoke. Carol was trying to control the pure anger she felt in every cell of her body. She knew she had to restrain herself in this conversation or she would do something she regretted and that would embarrass Therese. 

“Are we going much further?” Gemma broke the silence, “You going to take me out back? Are we going to duke this out, Carol?” she teased. 

Carol’s patience was running thin, she stopped walking, “I want you gone. I don’t want you anywhere near Therese.”

“Getting territorial are we? Where was that protective streak when Therese and I were spending all those hours alone rehearsing?” Gemma taunted her. 

“I gave you the benefit of the doubt in the beginning, God knows why. I trusted Therese.”

“And Therese expressed what she wants. She wants me, not you.”

Carol had to stop herself from laughing, “Are you listening to yourself right now? You sound delusional.”

“Delusional? Not when it was your wife putting her tongue down my throat,” Gemma smiled crudely, her teeth showing. 

Carol wanted nothing more than to slap the younger woman, “You love this, don’t you?”

“Why isn’t Therese out here arguing her side?” Gemma challenged, “It’s like you’re her mother, rushing to save her, she’s not a child.”

“No she isn’t,” Carol agreed, “But you are. You lack any source of maturity and tact. This never would have ended up in your favour.”

“You just don’t like that you lost.”

“I didn’t,” Carol corrected her, “You’re getting removed from the company, I just talked to Jerry.”

Gemma looked taken aback, “You can’t do that,” she stammered. 

Carol grinned, “Actually, I can. And I’m going to make sure that no other company in this city or in this country will hire you.”

“You don’t have the power to do that,” Gemma said, but she didn’t sound convinced. 

“Want to place a bet on that?”

“This wasn’t that serious,” Gemma tried to backtrack, “I was just joking around.”

“You think stalking a woman for multiple years and blackmailing your way into a company to get close to her is a joke?”

“Just don’t do this. I need to dance, it’s the only thing I’m good at,” Gemma pleaded.

“Well too bad. That’s what happens when you mess with one of the most successful women in the dance industry.”

Carol took a step closer to Gemma and crossed her arms. She stood still and in silence, giving the younger woman a sharp glare. It wasn’t long before Gemma started to cower under Carol’s dominant presence.

Gemma took a step back, “Fucking bitch,” she muttered under her breath before walking away. 

\- - - - 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What was it about her? Gemma?”

Carol watched Therese digest her question. It was later that day, Rindy was upstairs sound asleep and the two women were downstairs at the kitchen table with an open bottle of wine. 

“I think I liked that there was something… dangerous about her, reckless even,” Therese disclosed after a moment’s pause. 

Carol could tell that Gemma’s alluring and addictive persona was enticing. The young woman actually reminded her a lot of Vita, the woman that Carol got involved with after meeting Therese, so she could understand where Therese was coming from. 

“She singles people out, makes them the center of their attention? Makes you feel special?” Carol took a wager. 

Therese nodded, “Exactly. It's like she creates a world for just you and her, no one else exists. You get caught up in it, caught up in her.”

Therese’s description was so vivid, so evocative. Despite Carol’s hatred for the young woman, she could visualize embodying those feelings, that attitude. She suddenly felt Therese’s hand cover her own.

“Is this upsetting you?” Therese asked. 

Carol squeezed Therese’s hand, “No. I want to know.”

“You know I don’t have any feelings for her right?” 

“I do now.”

Therese’s voice quieted, “There could never be anyone else, there isn’t anyone else. You’re all I want Carol and I’m sorry if I lost sight of that.”

Carol felt twin tears slip down onto her cheeks, “I had a glimpse into a life without you and it scared the shit out of me. I don’t want to do this without you.”

Therese walked around the table and kneeled beside Carol’s chair. She took Carol’s hand and kissed it repeatedly, turning it over and brushing her lips against her palm. Carol’s eyes closed at Therese’s touch. 

“You won’t have to,” Therese whispered.

“How do I know?” Carol’s voice was small.

“Hey, look at me,” Therese’s hands cupped Carol’s face and wiped away her tears. 

Carol opened her eyes. Therese’s face was only centimetres away from her own. She could see the irises of the younger woman’s alien like green eyes. 

“Because I love you with every fibre of my being and I’ll never do anything again to jeopardize this. I promise. I won’t leave you stranded again,” Therese said seriously.

Carol’s hands came to rest at Therese’s neck, “I love you so much. I can’t put into words how much I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Carol leaned forward and pulled Therese into a kiss. Therese’s mouth was warm and sweet and Carol allowed herself to fall into the sensation of the other woman. 

Eventually, Therese threw a leg over Carol’s lap and sat down on her lap, straddling her on the kitchen chair. Her nimble hands made their way into Carol’s hair as she pulled her closer. Therese’s breath was warm on Carol’s mouth and she could hear her wife’s pulse reverberate from her neck. Carol abandoned Therese’s mouth and left bruising kisses along the length of the other woman’s throat, making her gasp. As Carol continued, Therese rolled her hips into Carol’s lap, pressing their bodies flush against one another. 

“Darling, you taste amazing,” Carol murmured as she reached Therese’s collarbone. 

“Carol…” Therese was breathless, “I… I need…”

“What?” Carol’s hand slipped up Therese’s shirt to palm her breast, “What do you need?”

Therese actually started to tremble under Carol’s hands. Her skin gradually became slick with a thin layer of sweat. 

“Make love to me Carol,” Therese said at last, “Please.”

With the grace of the dancer she was, Carol rose from the chair with Therese secure in her arms. She walked over to the living room and gently laid Therese out on the couch between the cushions. 

Carol crouched down and slowly removed Therese’s pants, then underwear. She maintained eye contact with Therese all while parting the woman’s legs and kissing up the hot skin of her thighs. Therese watched Carol with heavy lidded eyes and a heaving chest, her lips freshly pink from their kissing. She looked beautiful, Carol thought. Just heavenly. 

Nothing could be better, however, than the sounds that erupted from the brunette when Carol lowered her mouth onto her. Therese’s eyes immediately closed shut and her mouth opened in pleasure as Carol started to explore her in the most intimate way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only up from here!


	17. Reconciled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy, filler chapter for you all :)

“We need to do something about Rindy’s situation at school.”

“I know, it’s been the only thing on my mind since I found out. It breaks my heart to think that she’s been suffering in silence.”

“And all because she was scared that it would make things worse between us.”

“She’s so sensitive.”

“She gets that from you, Carol.”

“Well, she’s also very observant. That’s definitely from you, darling.”

Therese smiled at Carol who was looking at her with an endearing expression from her spot in the driver’s seat. They were in the middle of their usual afternoon routine and carpooling from their separate days. Rindy was next to be picked up on their route back home. 

“Do you think she wants to move schools?” Therese asked. 

Carol deliberated, “I don’t know, maybe. She sounds upset by what’s going on, but I don’t know exactly how much it is impacting her days.”

“I guess the best thing we can do is ask what she wants.”

“Things haven’t changed from our school days, huh? You’d think the kids of these younger generations would be more compassionate and open minded,” Carol said. 

“There’s always going to be bullies no matter what,” Therese pointed out, “But what they were saying to Rindy was particularly horrible, yes.”

“Does it bother you?” Carol asked, “The assumptions they were making?”

“Not really, they were actually oddly specific don’t you think?” 

Carol chuckled, “The whole sugar mommy lesbian thing is so unoriginal.”

“It just proves how awesome of a kid Rindy is,” Therese added, “They didn’t have anything to say against her character so they resorted to talking about us.”

“She shouldn’t be teased at school because of us though, that’s just not right,” Carol frowned. 

“Of course not,” Therese agreed. 

Carol pulled off the street and towards the pick up zone at Rindy’s school, “Let’s talk to her after dinner, okay?”

\- - - - 

The three ladies had just cleaned up after dinner when Therese and Carol deemed it time to broach the subject to Rindy. 

“Sweetheart, your Mom and I wanted to talk to you about something,” Carol said gently. 

Rindy looked back and forth between them with a confused expression, “Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not, baby,” Therese reassured her, “Let’s sit down in the living room.”

Carol and Rindy found a spot on the couch while Therese sat in the armchair across from them. 

“We want you to know that we’re open to whatever you want to do in regards to what’s been going on with you at school,” Carol started. 

“We have ideas, but we want to know what you want most and we’ll be supportive of that,” Therese added. 

“What I want?” Rindy repeated.

Carol threw her arm around Rindy’s shoulders, “Whatever you want, we’ll help you make it happen. If you want to change classes or schools?”

“I don’t want to change classes,” Rindy said quickly, “Or schools.”

“Okay, what is it you want then?” Carol asked gently. 

“Nothing,” Rindy answered simply, “I don’t want anything to change.”

Therese leaned forward and held her daughter’s hand, “Rindy, are you worried about what the other kids will think?”

“No, that’s not it.”

Therese shared a glance with Carol. They were surprised with their daughter’s answers and unsure of where her head was at. 

Rindy took a deep breath, “I don’t want to give the other kids the satisfaction of seeing how much what they say hurts me. I don’t want them to feel like they’ve won, I want to show them that it doesn’t bother me. That I’m not ashamed to have two mothers.”

Therese immediately felt touched and saw that Carol’s eyes had grown misty. Rindy was forever surprising them in the most refreshing and unexpected ways. 

“You know you’re the coolest kid ever, right?” Carol whispered before kissing Rindy’s head. 

“I just want it to be normal,” Rindy said, “I wish it weren’t such a big deal.”

“It will be one day,” Therese assured her, “I think we’re on the way there actually.”

“It’s annoying how everything’s perfect and fine when it’s just the three of us,” Rindy explained, “But when we’re out it becomes about you two being gay. Can’t we just be a family like any other?”

“People judge and are afraid of things they don’t understand or have experienced themselves,” Carol observed, “We just have to not take it personally sometimes, as hard as that may be.”

“You’re allowed to feel frustrated and upset about it all sometimes,” Therese told Rindy, “Your mother and I feel that way sometimes too.”

Rindy looked surprised, “Really?”

“Of course, we get criticized all the time. An infuriating amount actually,” Carol said. 

“People love to fixate on other people’s lives. It’s a kind of escape and it distracts them from their own,” Therese explained. 

Rindy frowned, “Everyone just needs to be nicer.”

Carol threw her head back and laughed, “You’re right about that.”

“The world could do with listening to you for a change,” Therese said to Rindy, “You know your stuff.”

Rindy shrugged, “I get it from both of you.”

“Stop it you two!” Carol dabbed at her eyes, “You always make me cry!”

“You’re just a big softie,” Rindy playfully elbowed Carol. 

Therese smiled at the scene, feeling incredibly grateful to have the two women in her life.  
\- - - - 

Later that evening, Therese climbed into bed beside Carol who had her computer propped up on her lap. Therese laid down and rested her head against Carol’s arm. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked. 

Carol looked at her through her dark rimmed glasses, “I was thinking it might be nice for the three of us to get away. Just for a week-long trip maybe to Florida or California? What do you think?”

“That’s a great idea,” Therese said supportively, “I have time off after this season’s run is over. I don’t think it’ll be too hard to get Rindy out of school.”

“It’s been a busy and rough few months for us all,” Carol reflected, “I think we deserve some time off.”

“It would be nice to have a whole week just to spend time together,” Therese mused, “That sounds amazing.”

“I’m looking at my calendar and I think it should work just fine,” Carol with her eyes locked to the screen, “After you and Rindy know for sure, I’ll book the tickets and a place for us to stay.”

The blonde shut her laptop, placed it on the nightstand, then crawled further under the sheets with Therese. She made no move to take off her glasses, fully aware of how much Therese liked them on her. 

“Now I’m just thinking about laying out on a beach somewhere,” Therese admitted as she rubbed her feet against Carol’s. 

“I could use a tan,” Carol looked down at her arms, “Christ, I’m ghastly.”

Therese giggled, “No, you’re perfect.”

Carol tilted her head, “You’re biased.”

“No, I’m not,” Therese said confidently, “I thought that when I saw you dance for the first time on Broadway. I still think that now.”

Carol cocked an eyebrow, “Are you trying to make me cry again?” 

“I don’t think I tell you enough sometimes,” Therese said, “You’re always beautiful to me, Carol.”

Carol pouted playfully, “I’m starting to grey, Therese. I wake up everyday with a new wrinkle somewhere.”

“The same is going to happen to me,” Therese held one of Carol’s hands, “I don’t care for you looking a set way, I just want you to look like you.”

“The older I get, the more obvious our age gap is going to be,” Carol said with a hint of warning in her face. 

Therese smiled endearingly, “Carol, you can say whatever you want, but it’s not going to change my mind. I’m not scared, it doesn’t bother me. I could care less about this perceived gap between us.”

Carol didn’t look convinced, her insecurities clearly clouding her judgement, “You never wish that you were with someone younger? Someone like-”

“-that someone else isn’t you, so no. I don’t wish that,” Therese cut across Carol’s thought. 

Carol sighed, “I don’t mean to dwell on this, darling. I know I sound like a broken record.”

“It’s okay. I know it’s something that worries you, that you’ve been thinking about it more than usual lately.”

“It’s like what Rindy said. I don’t care when it’s just us and we’re alone. But when we step out into the real world and someone makes a crass comment it’s hard not to let it affect you. It’s hard not to believe that it’s true.”

“Well I’m here to remind you everyday that what they say holds no meaning,” Therese said lovingly, “All that matters is how we feel about each other. Who cares what everyone else says?”

“I guess I should practice what I preach, huh?”

“No one expects you to be perfect. Especially Rindy.”

Carol shook her head and sat up straighter, “You’re right. I shouldn’t care what other people think. Fuck ‘em.”

Therese grinned, “Fuck ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely readers, what would you like to see next from me? Let me know which story has your vote:  
> 
> 
> 1) A small town feel AU where Therese is a tourist on vacation and Carol is the owner of the local bed and breakfast.  
> 
> 
> 2) AU where Therese and Carol do not reunite at the Oak Room, but several years later (suggested by a reader)  
> 
> 
> 3) AU where Therese and Carol meet during COVID-19 times, as each other's neighbour (suggested by a reader)


	18. Relaxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexy chapter ;)

Carol stayed true to her word and a couple weeks later, the family had arrived at the beachouse Carol had booked for them in Coco Beach, Florida. The vacation quickly turned out to be the best change of pace for all three ladies who immensely enjoyed the time away to relax and be together. Their first couple days were spent sunbathing, swimming, walking through town and shopping at the local stores as well as finding cute and interesting restaurants to try out. They hadn’t really been on a trip together, or away from home really, since Therese and Carol’s honeymoon so the time off was indeed a luxury, Carol knew she wasn’t only speaking for herself when she said she was trying to savour every single moment of this bliss.

A break from their busy lives and routines was obviously a positive, but Carol knew how important this trip was in regards to nurturing and repairing her relationships with both Rindy and Therese. This small vacation was needed to re connect and spend undivided and undistracted time together, which she believed was long overdue. As much as she loved her life in the city, a change of scenery and energy was ideal in order for her to actually relax and unwind. Her work was obviously her passion and consistently stimulating creatively, but Carol often forgot how much time off impacted her focus and productivity positively. 

It was another gorgeous, hot day and Carol was laying out in the sun with a book. Rindy was in eyesight, playing in the shallow area of the water with some of the other kids staying at neighbouring houses. Therese suddenly appeared from inside the house with a couple water bottles and a container of cut up fruit. She rolled out a towel beside Carol and sat down, tucking her feet underneath her. 

Carol unashamedly admired how lovely and frankly, sexy, Therese looked with her fresh tan and supple skin on display in her bathing suit. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she disclosed to Florence that sex got better after marriage, that was most definitely the case for her and Therese. If anything, she became even more attracted to the woman with every given day. It was wonderful seeing her come into herself as a woman both emotionally and physically, it instilled another level of confidence in her that Carol found undeniable attractive. 

“I know it wasn’t that long ago, but I honestly don’t remember ever having that much energy,” Therese said with a chuckle as she watched Rindy. 

“I don’t think that’s gone away as much as you think. I’ve seen you in dance rehearsals, it’s like you don’t have an off switch.”

“In the moment it’s mostly adrenaline,” Therese explained, “I never have time to stop and think.”

Therese opened a tube of sunscreen and began to apply it over her exposed skin. Carol watched as the other woman’s hands fell into the dips and curves of her body, tracing over her lithe legs and toned arms. There was something about the scene and how Therese looked at that moment that Carol found… irresistible. 

Carol looked at Therese over the rim of her sunglasses, “Well, I for one have not experienced your… absence of energy. Whenever we have sex doesn’t it usually consists of multiple rounds, that you insist upon?”

Carol took pleasure in how Therese’s green eyes widened. She loved how easy it was to conjure a reaction in her. Even in the heat of the day, an additional flush of colour appeared across the brunette’s cheeks. 

“That’s actually a reflection on you, not me,” Therese corrected her, “You make it hard to stop.”

Countless images of Therese naked and spread out across various surfaces filled Carol’s mind. She could almost hear her wife’s moans, loud in her ear. Carol broke herself out of her daydream, aware of her growing arousal. 

“We better talk about something else before I take you on this beach in front of a bunch of innocent children,” she hummed. 

“You brought it up. Also it’s hardly fair with you wearing that bathing suit,” Therese said defensively. 

It was one of her favorites that she knew Therese loved on her too. A red number with a plunging neckline and high cut around the bottom. 

“I could say the same,” Carol reached out and ran her hand lightly over the green bikini Therese was sporting, “You know how much I love you in green, you look good enough to eat.”

Therese looked scandalized, “You’re insatiable. Go back to reading your book before you get us both in trouble.”

Carol chuckled and redirected her attention to Rindy who was headed towards them, “How’s the water, sweetheart?”

“So nice, it’s actually really warm!”

“I can’t wait to get in later,” Therese said with a smile, “I brought you some fruit if you’re hungry.”

“Oh yum!” Rindy sat down next to Therese and started to dig in, “Can we go get ice cream later?”

“I don’t see why not,” Carol said, “Do we want to go out for dinner tonight or cook something here?”

“Tommy from next door asked if I could come over for dinner and a campfire with his family. Is that okay?” Rindy asked. 

“Did we meet his parents?” Therese asked. 

“Yeah his mom is the one with the really curly hair, remember?”

Carol nodded, “Right, well that’s okay with me.”

“Thanks!” Rindy jumped up, “I’m going to go back in the water.”

After she’d left, Carol turned back to look at Therese with a wicked glint in her eye. 

“I guess we have the house alone tonight,” she said casually.

“Yeah, so?”

Carol leaned closer, “So we’ll have plenty of time to explore the… limits of your energy.”

She winked at her wife’s flustered expression.

\- - - - 

The rest of the day had been absolutely excruciating for Carol. All she could think about what was in store for their evening alone once Rindy had left. It was her own fault for getting herself so riled up earlier, but there was something in the act that brought another level of satisfaction, it was a game of sorts. The dragging pace and almost painful anticipation adding to the overall pleasure in the long run. 

While Therese may have been caught off at the beginning of Carol’s antics, she upped the ante throughout the rest of the day. With the knowledge that Carol was on edge and becoming increasingly aroused, she made sure to remind the woman of what was to come. Therese took any chance she had to be physically close with Carol or be making any kind of contact. When they had been changing into clothes to go into town, Therese had removed her bikini right in front of Carol, putting her nude form on display. Carol had almost lost any bit of restraint she still had then, but as quickly as Therese had become naked, she had covered herself again. Later when they had gotten their ice cream, Therese made a subtle show to Carol about eating hers, doing so in a seductive manner. Carol knew that she was playing a dangerous game, that her wife would surely make all of this as deliciously drawn out and unbearable for her as possible. 

It was when Rindy left to head next door that Carol and Therese gave into their desire, like two ravenous animals. 

The first time was rushed, a much needed release after all the pent up sexual frustration and repression. Their clothes weren’t fully removed and they didn’t even make it to a proper surface. Carol ended up pushing Therese against the nearest wall, their limbs and hair colliding and mixing in a tangled mess. Their kisses and touches were for the most part, quite sloppy and frantic. They probably looked like two horny teenagers engaged in a between class quickie, but Carol didn’t care. Therese’s moans were loud in Carol’s ear and they worked effectively to spur her arousal on as she slipped a hand between her wife’s legs. It didn’t take long for either woman to achieve a climax. Therese was incredibly sensitive and started to shudder the moment Carol’s fingers made contact with her sex. While Carol wasn’t receiving any kind of intentional contact, she found herself reaching a peak just from the pressure of Therese’s writhing hips against hers as well as the sheer euphoria of being inside the woman. 

The second time was more thoughtful, they actually made it to the bedroom and all articles of clothing were properly removed. Therese backed onto the bed and fell onto the covers with Carol not too far behind, slowly crawling over her. Looking down at the brunette, Carol couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, Therese looked absolutely stunning. Yes her hair was a mess and there were red marks around her shoulders and back from her bra, but Carol was completely infatuated. She kissed her way up the length of her wife’s body, grazing every inch of exposed skin with her lips. The woman’s skin was deliciously warm under her touch and all Carol wanted was to sink into it. To sink into her. 

“Carol…” her name escaped Therese’s mouth as a quiet plea of sorts.. 

“Let me take my time, darling,” Carol said as she focused her attention at Therese’s hip bone.

“I-” Therese tried to lift her head, but let it fall back onto the cushions when Carol’s mouth closed around her breast, “Fuck.”

Carol smiled wickedly, “Does that feel good, baby?”

“Yes,” Therese arched her back, “God, don’t stop.”

“You feel amazing,” Carol kissed up Therese’s neck and arrived at her lips, “I can’t get enough.”

She lowered her body onto the other woman’s, breasts against breasts, hips against hips. Therese immediately hooked both of her legs around Carol’s hips, pulling her even closer. Their kisses were probing, reaching for more. At some point Therese seized Carol’s wrist and moved it lower. It disappeared between Therese’s legs and Carol didn’t let up until she felt Therese seize up and a warm liquid coat her hand. 

The third time was the most relaxed, the most passionate. Carol had started a bath for them and lovingly pulled Therese into the warm, soapy water with her. Carol rested with her back against one side of the tub as Therese perched herself atop her lap then tied her hair into a knot on top of her head. When she finished she leaned down and nuzzled Carol’s cheek before kissing her softly. 

“What are you smiling about?” she asked as she extended her arms and gripped the sides of the tub. 

“You.”

Therese rolled her eyes playfully, “That’s the sex talking.”

Carol shook her head “No, it’s not,” she seized Therese’s chin with one hand, “I’m just so madly in love with you.”

Therese’s eyes softened and her hands moved to stroke Carol’s arms, “I can’t even put into words how much I love you.”

They kissed slowly and passionately, like they had endless time and they were the only two people in the world. Right now, it certainly felt that way. Nothing mattered more to Carol than being present with Therese, the woman she loved so dearly. 

Therese started to kiss and suck the skin behind Carol’s ear as well as her throat, making her feel warm all over. She felt her body tense as the woman’s hands migrated down her body and started to massage the flesh of her hips and thighs. She closed her eyes and revelled in the sensation, but jolted awake when Therese began to stroke her between her legs. 

The younger woman smirked at her reaction and spoke to her in a low voice between bruising kisses, “You really need this, don’t you?”

“Christ, yes,” Carol was already breathless.

Therese hummed, “You’re wet and I don’t think it’s the bath.”

She picked up her pace and Carol started to whimper, desperate for more friction, “Therese-”

Suddenly Carol’s leg was lifted and hung over the rim of the tub. Therese then pushed Carol further back and entered her with a confidence and smoothness that actually made Carol scream. She threw one arm around Therese’s shoulders to brace herself as her body started to writhe and shudder. Therese buried her face into Carol’s shoulder where she bit into the skin there, spurring Carol on even further. The water was splashing and spilling out of the tub, but Carol could care less. The only thing she could concentrate on was the overwhelming pleasure filling all of her senses. While Therese was steadfast, her movements were purposeful and demonstrated a level of experience and innate care. She brought Carol to a climax soon enough then initiated another right after. 

It was a long time before Carol’s breathing returned to normal and her body stopped shaking. Therese never stopped kissing her as she came down from her massive high, tenderly pressing her lips all over her face. Her hands came to Carol’s face and stroked her cheeks gently. Carol could smell her own arousal still lingering on Therese’s fingers and it was beyond titillating. She took two of Therese’s fingers into her mouth and sucked slowly, thoughtfully. 

“Thank God Rindy isn’t here,” she said afterwards, “I think she would have probably been scarred for life.” 

Therese’s green eyes lit up and the two women couldn’t help themselves as they burst into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for voting on my last chapter! Option #1 won, but I must say it wasn't a landslide, there was quite an even amount of interest!


	19. Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets the opportunity of a lifetime...

It was a few days after they had gotten back from Florida, that Carol got the call. 

Therese would probably have that moment seared into her memory forever. She remembered how confused Carol was when she had picked up her phone, she remembered the look the woman had given her before leaving the room to take the call. She only heard faint snippets of the conversation on Carol’s end, so everything was left ambiguous until her wife reentered the room. Carol had put her phone down on the table and pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, clearly stunned. 

“Who was it?” Therese had asked. 

“My agent, who I haven’t heard from in about fifteen years,” Carol said, still trying to process the information, “Apparently a show is being orchestrated with a limited run to give a bunch of people who used to dance professionally the chance to perform again.”

“What? That sounds incredible, what a great idea.”

“And apparently the director contacted my agent right away. I have a spot in the line up, a solo if I want it,” Carol said, her eyes wide. 

Therese paused, “What?”

Carol covered her eyes with her hands, “Christ, I’m shaking.”

“Carol!” Therese rose from where she was sitting to rush over to her wife, “This is amazing! You have to do it! You are, aren’t you?”

“I, I think so,” Carol shook her head, “I just can’t believe this. It doesn’t feel real.”

Therese grasped Carol’s hands, “It’s real, Carol. You’re going to dance again!”

Carol’s eyes grew shiny and the woman started to laugh, “I’m going to dance again,” she repeated. 

Therese threw her arms around the other woman. Carol picked her up and spun her around, their laughter radiating throughout the space. 

A month later, Therese still recalled the memory with immense happiness. 

Since that day, Carol had launched herself into planning, training, choreographing and rehearsing over the next several weeks. Every day she got to Uncovered early to rehearse her own routine before conducting rehearsals for her company members and ended up staying late afterwards most evenings. Therese and Rindy would often come meet the blonde to bring her dinner and keep her company during those long nights.

It was clear to Therese that Carol had a new sense of focus and purpose injected into her. This was the opportunity she thought she would never again have with the dance industry being so ageist in efforts to keep the talent young and fresh. While Carol obviously danced on her own time and occasionally at Uncovered, her days dancing in a proper performance professionally were finished by the time she turned thirty. Therese could only imagine what this offer meant to the woman, how excited and fulfilled she must feel. The brunette knew her wife would never consider herself one of the greats, however, Therese certainly did and knew she was not alone in this assessment. Carol’s reputation extended further than only the New York dance circles, she was a household name in the dance industry across the country and even further, whether the woman wanted to acknowledge it or not. Of course she would have a spot in this show, it was only fitting. To see her wife regain some of her confidence again made Therese burst with excitement, this moment had seemed to come at the perfect time for her. 

Tonight was one of those late nights. Therese had finished rehearsal, picked up Rindy and dropped her off at Abby and Florence’s for some godmother, goddaughter time and arrived at Uncovered to see Carol in the midst of rehearsing. She silently slipped further into the space and found a seat in the middle auditorium with the perfect view of the stage. Nothing, not even her would have distracted Carol from the task at hand. The woman’s shirt and joggers lay in a heap near the side of the stage, she was dressed in only her sports bra and shorts as she flew about the space. Nothing had changed since those many years ago when Therese had seen Carol dance on Broadway, the woman was still just as talented. She moved with a confidence and grace that Therese knew she would never be able to attain herself, but instead of feeling dejected she felt only inspired, empowered by the fact that someone could in fact dance with that much emotion and skill. 

A little while later, Carol’s movement finally ceased and she looked out into the audience, “Darling, will you come here and help me with something?”

“Do you need to ask?”

Therese smiled and rose from her spot. When she joined Carol on stage she couldn’t help but notice how… alive the woman looked. Her hair was messy, face bare, body glistening with sweat and her eyes were clear as day. 

“Go over this with me? I think I need a different transition here,” Carol said with an easy smile.

“Alright, show me the part.”

In a matter of moments, Carol taught Therese her choreography and the two women went through the steps together. There was something so incredibly intimate about being up there together, about dancing together. It was what brought them together, their mutual love and passion for dance that Therese knew informed many parts of their relationship and in some ways, made it stronger. To be able to understand each other’s creative process and perspective so deeply was dependent on the establishment of respect and trust that the women had built at the beginning stages of their romance. Therese felt so lucky to have a partner who understood what was in her heart and knew Carol felt the same.

“I think you should take this out so you have more time to get momentum for this,” Therese said as she demonstrated with her body to Carol.

“Let me try it,” Carol went over the steps again, “That’s much better, thank you! I needed fresh eyes, I’ve been going at this for hours.”

“The rest looks amazing, from what I saw,” Therese added, “You’ve changed it again, haven’t you?”

Carol flashed Therese a guilty smile, “Oops.”

Therese laughed, “It’s not that surprising. You always want it to be the best it can.”

Carol ran a hand through her hair, “I need more time, it’s snuck up on me, this performance.”

“You know you’ll actually need some sleep to be able to perform this weekend, right?” Therese joked. 

“I know, I just want to make sure it’s perfect. I’ve only got one shot.”

Therese held the blonde’s hands, “Carol you’ve been rehearsing for weeks. Every version of this routine has been flawless and exciting. Whatever you do will be amazing, I’m sure of it.”

Carol’s expression softened, “Thank you darling.”

“Are you ready to go home?”

Carol bit her lip, “One more hour?”

“Carol…”

“Please?”

Therese shook her head and went over to pick up the woman’s clothes, “Nope, you’ve been cut off.”

“Therese!”

“You have five more days to prepare, but what you need is to rest. I don’t want you to get an injury.”

Carol pouted, “Fine.”

Therese giggled at her wife’s disappointment and kissed her cheek, “Come on, let’s go home.”

\- - - - 

After Therese had tucked Rindy into bed she returned to the master bedroom to see Carol, freshly showered and in her night clothes. 

“That shower was heavenly,” Carol said as she ran a brush through her damp hair. 

“You deserve to relax, you’ve been going non stop these past weeks.”

“It’ll all be worth it after this weekend, hopefully.”

Therese changed into some more comfortable clothes then got into bed. Carol finished up in the bedroom then sat down on their bedroom floor to stretch. Therese watched as she extended her endless legs and rolled out her shoulders. It was something both women had gotten into a habit of at nighttime regardless of if they danced that day or not. Suddenly, Therese got an idea. 

“Come to bed, Carol.”

Carol had sunk into a low lunge, “In a moment, darling. I don’t want to go to sleep feeling this tight.”

“How about I give you a massage?” Therese asked. 

Carol’s head perked up. She turned around and looked at Therese, “A massage?”

Therese flexed her hands, “It’ll feel amazing, I promise.”

Carol got up and crawled onto the bed, “Just a massage though, okay? I’m really tired,” she said apologetically. 

“Of course,” Therese reassured her, “Here, lay on your stomach. I’ll do your back and shoulders.”

Carol followed her request and Therese moved so her legs were on either side of the woman’s waist. She started at Carol’s neck then gradually moved down to her shoulders, making sure to pay attention to every knot and point of tension in the woman’s body. She felt her wife start to relax underneath her touch, sinking further into the bedsheets. 

“Oh my god, that feels amazing,” Carol said, her eyes closed. 

Therese used her knuckles on the spot between Carol’s shoulder blades, “How’s this?”

Carol hummed contently, “Don’t stop.”

Therese chuckled, “Careful or Rindy will think we’re up to something… promiscuous.”

“It feels like we are,” Carol said, “Wow I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time.”

“Good, I’m glad. Just tell me if you want me to change something.”

Therese worked her hands along the length of Carol’s spine. Carol suddenly stopped her and sat up abruptly. 

“Let me take this off,” she said as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

Therese tried her hardest not to look at her wife’s exposed breasts as she laid back down. She concentrated on how warm and soft Carol’s skin was underneath her hands instead. She got lost in the sensation and her happiness that she could bring such pleasure to her wife. After a while she noticed that Carol had grown quiet. 

“Carol?”

Therese heard the other woman swallow before speaking, “Yes, darling?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“You’ve grown awfully quiet. I thought I hurt you.”

Carol laughed and the sound was low, hitting at the back of her throat, “No you haven’t. I was just thinking how much I’d like your hands to be paying attention to… different parts of my body.”

Therese noticed Carol’s skin temperature rise, “You said you were tired.”

Carol flipped over and pulled Therese down to her, “Not anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left - I can't believe we're almost at the end of this story!


	20. Revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's performance look:
> 
> https://www.baumsdancewear.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Front-Cover-image-P733.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b1/76/08/b176089553c9cf6c8643ea880cb314d4.jpg

The weekend finally came and the day that Carol had been anticipating for almost a month. 

She woke up that morning with an unfamiliar combination of both excitement and nervousness rolling around inside her stomach. In regards to her work and creative life, Carol didn’t shy away that easily. While some people caved under the pressure and expectations, she thrived. This aspect of her personality and work ethic was mainly what got her to her success so early and what had gained her so much respect within the industry. 

Today, however, was an exception. This was to be the performance of her life and if she messed it up she would never let herself live it down. This was the opportunity, the offer that she had desperately needed without even being aware of it herself. As much as some don’t like to admit it, validation and appreciation is something that everyone, including Carol, needs. She’d been stuck in this creative and emotional rut of feeling insignificant and unwanted in regards to her age, her relationship with Therese, her work and this chance that she had been granted had acted as an unsolicited confidence boost. 

Any crippling nervousness that Carol felt, however, was most definitely overcome by her innate excitement. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to control the indulgent smile that spread across her lips. This was actually happening, she reminded herself. She felt Therese shift in bed beside her, tightening her arms around Carol’s waist and pressing her face into the crook of her neck. 

“Good morning,” the brunette murmured sleepily, “Today’s the day.”

“Today’s the day,” Carol repeated, “I’m surprised I slept at all last night.”

“Are you planning on rehearsing before tonight?”

Carol turned so she was facing Therese, “No. I thought the three of us could spend the morning together. Then I’ll head to the theatre and warm up with the other dancers before we go on stage.”

Therese smiled, “That sounds good to me. What are you wearing tonight, by the way?”

“That’s a secret,” Carol winked.

Therese playfully groaned, “Come on! As your wife, aren't I the exception?”

“Sorry darling, you’re just going to have to wait like everyone else,” Carol kissed her cheek, “And it’s not here, so don’t even think about snooping. I have to go pick it up this afternoon.”

“So mysterious,” Therese said with mischievous eyes, “I’m excited to see it and to see you dance of course.” 

Carol nudged her, “You’ve seen my solo about a million times!”

“You and I both know that’s not the same thing. It’s going to all come together tonight. I can’t wait to see you on stage again,” Therese said glowingly. 

“Thank you, darling,” Carol kissed her wife and pulled her even closer. 

Therese giggled and the two women started to get tangled in their bed sheets and in each other. Carol left kisses all over Therese’s face, neck and shoulders, punctuating each one with a funny noise. 

“Why are you doing that?!” Therese couldn’t stop laughing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Carol said in between more kisses. 

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Carol took advantage of Therese’s temporary confusion and flipped her over, catching her off guard. 

“We’ll be out in a minute Rindy!” she called out through her own laughter. 

“I’m bored! Get out of bed sleepyheads!” Rindy said on the other side of the door. 

Therese tried her best to get out of Carol’s grasp, “Rindy, your mother is tackling me! Come save me!”

“No! That’s an unfair advantage!” Carol protested. 

“I’m coming, Mom!”

The door opened and Rindy burst into the room and launched herself onto the bed, between her two mothers. The three women couldn’t contain their laughter as they wrestled with each other like a bunch of children. 

“Stop! Oh my gosh, I can’t breathe!” Carol said through tears. 

“You started it!” Therese said. 

“Are we sure that I’m the ten year old here?!”

It was for this reason and many reasons that Carol’s heart was so full of gratitude and happiness. There had been a long period in her life where she felt like she was just floating through it and not connected to anything or anyone, but recently it had definitely taken a turn for the better. With Rindy living with her again, meeting and marrying Therese, Carol felt like she was on the uphill slope. Yes there had been several obstacles and difficulties throughout the way, but they seemed so insignificant and small when Carol actually looked back. Her bursting happiness for her life overshadowed everything that had happened with her parents, with Harge and the divorce and even most recently with Gemma. All of that had faded to the background, what was happening right now, in this moment, that was all that mattered to Carol. It was all she had ever wanted. 

\- - - - 

Later that day, after a relaxing and reviving morning with Therese and Rindy, Carol was on her way to pick up her costume for tonight before arriving at the theatre. She had a few connections in the fashion industry, being a clothes horse herself, and had enlisted a friend who was a local designer to make something for her performance. She had given them a colour and an overall aesthetic, but she hadn’t seen the finished product so she was beyond excited to see it. She arrived at the store and greeted her friend who immediately brought out the garment in a large protective bag. Carol held her breath as it was unzipped and she got to finally see what was inside. 

Carol loved it, it was a representation of her but through clothing. It was simple, but elegant and striking with a dreamy quality to it. It was a flowing red dress that was sleeveless with a high collar and sheer skirt, made out of the most smooth and buttery material. She could not wait to wear it tonight.

“Thank you so much,” she gushed, “It’s perfect.”

“Let me just package it up for you.”

Carol was fishing her wallet out of her bag when she heard a voice behind her. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to disturb you, but are you Carol Aird?”

Carol turned to face a teenage girl with an earnest expression. This kind of interaction had happened to her before, more so when she was dancing professionally at the peak of her career, but it was still a strange occurrence. 

“Yes, I am,” she smiled kindly at the girl. 

“I don’t want to bother you,” the girl said quickly, “I’m just such a huge fan. I want to be as good of a dancer as you one day.”

It was an isolated encounter, but it touched Carol for some reason. The girl also strangely reminded her of a younger Therese and Carol was reminded of how her wife had told her she had first seen her on stage when she was a teenager. What a full circle moment, she thought to herself. 

“That’s so kind of you, I’m sure you will be,” she said graciously. 

The girl surprisingly didn’t ask for a picture and politely excused herself, displaying a level of respect and empathy that Carol believed was rare nowadays. Carol paid for her dress and left the store feeling oddly empowered by what had just happened. It was the reminder she needed. 

\- - - - 

A couple hours later the show was underway and Carol was backstage with the other dancers getting ready and warming up. She had her new dress on and had just secured her hair into a classy, but simple knot. It was an interesting atmosphere, being around other dancers who’d had a similar career and experiences as Carol did. Obviously things weren’t that different, they were still dancers at the end of the day, but the energy was certainly something unique. Each person there understood the weight with which this performance held tonight. Carol knew that she wasn’t being presumptuous when she said that everyone felt like they had to prove themselves in a way during their routines. 

The program completely consisted of solos so the backstage area remained busy during most of the night. Carol’s spot was near the end of the show so she had a lot of time to wait, stretch, go over her routine and get herself into the right headspace. In some ways she liked having the extra time, but it was also excruciating, it just allotted more chances for her to overthink and start to panic. One of the only things that was keeping her calm was knowing that Abby, Florence, Therese and Rindy were some of the people filling those audience seats. You can do this, she told herself. You will do this and it will be fine. Completely fine. How many times have you done this before? This is just another performance, she thought.

At intermission, Carol breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she wouldn’t have to wait much longer to go on stage. She wasn’t sure if she could take anymore of the dreaded anticipation. She kept herself busy by pacing around and didn’t even notice when Therese appeared. 

“Wow, you look absolutely beautiful,” she said once she had made her way over to Carol, “I should have known you would be wearing red.”

“Therese! How did you get back here?” The blonde was pleasantly surprised. 

“I have my ways. I had a feeling that you would be getting into your head right about now,” Therese held her hands. 

Carol sighed and squeezed the other woman’s hands, “You’re completely right. I just want this to be over with.”

“It’s going to be amazing,” Therese reassured her, “Just enjoy yourself and be in the moment. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Carol softened, “You always know what to say, don’t you?”

“I should get back to my seat before security gives me a hard time. The girls send their love.”

“Send mine back. Thank you darling, this was just what I needed.”

Therese stood on her toes and kissed Carol’s cheek, “Knock ‘em dead.”

\- - - - 

A matter of moments later Carol was backstage, watching the performer before her onstage. At this point she had done as much preparation and planning as she could, she had to be in the moment and let the dance and her skill speak for itself. 

The music then faded and the lights dimmed on stage. The previous dancer ran off and gave Carol an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath before walking onto the stage and taking her first position. 

When the lights went up again and the music started to play, Carol leapt into action. Her routine was strongly based in the contemporary style of dance, a genre that she had come to love and been predominantly trained in when she was younger. She enjoyed how it was influenced by other styles of dance, an amalgamation of sorts. She quickly found it easy to turn off the analytical part of her brain and just be in the moment, like Therese had reminded her to. She allowed herself to get lost into the movements and in her dancing. 

During those few minutes onstage, Carol was reminded all over again of why she loved dance. The artform had always been something consistent in her life, a constant outlet for her to express herself and whatever was going on in her head or in her world. It communicated so much in a way that words never could and brought people together in a way that was truly magical. As Carol leaped, twirled and spun around the stage she couldn’t help but feel grateful for what dance had brought her in her life. It brought her solace during her teenage years with her parents, to a new city full of new opportunities, to the companies she used to dance for then the company she created herself. It brought her to Therese, the love of her life. At the end of the day, it always came back to dance for Carol. 

A ringing filled Carol’s ears and time seemed to slow down as her routine came to an end and she entered her last chosen movements. She finished her performance standing tall, exposed and defenceless to the audience, unafraid. For a couple moments all she could hear was the thudding sound of her heart. When the applause began, it was deafening and took her breath away. People rose to their feet and flowers were thrown on the stage, it all felt like a dream. I did it, Carol thought to herself. 

Looking at everything around her, Carol wondered if this was the last time, truly the last time she would be able to do this. Was she ready to accept that? This opportunity had been a shred of almost false hope that this was the start of something, when really it was the close of a certain chapter. Would Carol feel fulfilled if she wasn’t on stage? For a moment she doubted, but when Carol looked out into the audience and saw Rindy and Therese’s faces, she knew that wasn’t the case. That she already felt fulfilled and had the most important things, or people in her life. There wasn’t any need or desire for anything more, she had what she wanted. 

As the lights started to fade Carol felt a wave of acceptance wash over her. 

She was ready for her curtain call and to embrace the close with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this crazy ride! I hope if you were a fan of "Center Stage" that the sequel held up and that you enjoyed the continuation of this story and these characters. 
> 
> I'm going to be taking a break before I return with my next story (that you voted for!), but stay safe all of you and thank you so much for the continued support and enthusiasm, it's what truly makes all of this worthwhile for me! 
> 
> xoxo easyliving


End file.
